Se alquila novia
by Cerezo-sama
Summary: Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. "- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras." [MULTISAKU]
1. Mala suerte

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio! ¡Si lo fuera, Boruto tendrá muchos cambios!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

Si existía un dios allá arriba, solo se una cosa: me detestaba.

– ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! – Corría, a una velocidad que un atleta envidiaría, después de ver horrorizada la hora que señalaba mi reloj de muñeca –. Por todos los dioses, ¡maldito reloj despertador! ¡Maldito trabajo que me deja cansada! ¡Maldito dinero que necesito! ¡Maldita vida!

Me detuve, a duras penas y casi chocando de cara con la reja, frente a la escuela. – ¡No, llegue tarde y cerraron! ¡Ah, otro aviso de llegada tarde y Tsunade me asesina! – Tire mi bolso hacia el otro lado y, dando una vista directa de mis calzones de fresas a los transeúntes, escale como pude la reja – Prefiero caerme que una reprimenda de Tsunade, sí – Cuando llegue al punto de arriba, pensé que bajar sería más fácil pero mi pie se equivoco y termine con mi trasero directamente violado por una piedra del patio. – ¡Ah, por los clavos de Cristo, he sido violada! – Lloriquee, levantándome como podía, luego de la caída.

Avance, medio coja, hacia los pasillos. Oh, ya me imaginaba mi situación en el futuro, me preguntarían quien me había robado mi virginidad y tendría que responder que fue una miserable piedra, pensé lloriqueando y con mis pensamientos en modo dramático, abrí la puerta de mi salón.

– Lo siento, sensei, llegue tarde – Balbucee, limpiándome los mocos: me dolía el trasero y creo que también me había raspado allí.

– No sabia que ahora eras parte de ultimo año, Sakura – Hablo una voz, pero esa no era de Kakashi, levante mi mirada y, sentado en el escrito de profesor, se encontraba Obito con una sonrisa divertida.

Volteé y pude presenciar las miradas de las personas más atractivas del colegio. Oh, oh, tierra trágame y escúpeme lejos de aquí.

– Te has equivocado de salón, piojo – Mire, horrorizada a Deidara, el hermano de Ino, quien se reía de mí.

– Lindas bragas – Refuto Hidan, un chico de cabello platinado, quien me sonreía mordazmente y me dedicaba una mirada peligrosa.

– Las fresas son bonitas – Agrego Kisame, el chico con tatuajes de branquias y quien se sentaba detrás de Hidan.

– ¿Ah? – Inquire, totalmente confundida.

– Sakura – Itachi, me miro con lastima y con un tanto de diversión, oh, seguía igual de guapo –. Tu falda esta levantada.

Que bello y amable era Itac- ¿¡QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE COSA!?

Con giro digno de la chica del Exorcista, observe con horror mi falda levantada y mis bragas de fresas. Mi grito se escucho por toda la escuela, por cierto.

Me tape como pude y retrocedí, entre tropezones hacia afuera, corriendo hacia mi salón.

* * *

– Llegas tarde. – Opino Kakashi, dejando de lado su libro, para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo sé, lo sé – Balbuce, intentando no llorar – Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Kakashi asintió y, sacando una hoja, se levanto hacia mi y me tendió una hoja.

– ¿Qué? – Cuestione, la tome y descubrí, para mi mala suerte, el título "Examen de Historia" – ¿¡EXAMEN!? – Chille con horror.

– Lo avisaron el jueves pasado – Recordó Tenten. Oh, Santa mierda, el jueves roncaba en el banco.

– ¿Lo olvidaste, Sakurita? – Pregunto Kakashi, como si supiese la respuesta, pero preguntara solo para torturarme.

– ¡No! – Di una risa forzada –. Estudie toda la maldita noche por esto – Me tire hacia el banco y golpee mi cabeza con fuerza contra el objeto.

La paliza que recibiría de Tsunade.

* * *

¿Existe algo peor que mis bragas hayan sido vistas por un curso completo, una violación de una piedra o desaprobar un examen? Sí, llegar al receso y no tener un misero centavo encima o algún tipo de comida.

– ¿Ino, amiga del alma, mitad de mi corazón, hermana de otra madre, tú…? – Me lance sobre la espalda de la cerda, casi ahogándola por mi peso, logrando que me diera codazos que me interrumpieron en un discurso lastimero que me daría el Oscar.

– ¡Ya te dije, por cuarta vez, CUARTA VEZ! ¡Me comí todo hace cinco segundos cuanto estabas deprimiéndote por tu patética vida! – Atrapo mi cabeza en su mano y la empujo, dando que diera varios pasos atrás.

– ¡Eso es imposible! – Chille y mire a Tenten, buscando respuestas en ella.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y respondió: – Si una miserable ensalada cuenta como comida – Desenvolvió un caramelo y se lo metió en la boca EN MI CARA, bien que me escucho pidiendo alimento –… se, si se comió toda su comida.

– ¿Ensalada? – Una cabeza rubia brillante apareció en escena con su sonrisa brillante –. ¡Te la pasas comiendo eso ´ttebayo!

– ¡Dejen a mi dieta en paz, pedazo de metiches! – Recrimino Ino al ver los tres mirándola con regaño.

Rodé los ojos ante su evasiva contestación, quedando mis ojos frente al reloj – ¡Ah! – Se me escapo un grito al ver que quedaba poco para que acabara el almuerzo y yo aun tenia hambre –. ¡Necesito dinero! ¡Ino!

La cerda me miro mal y hurgo en su cartuchera, sacando unas simples monedas – Tengo esto nada más.

– ¡No me alcanza para nada!

– ¡Pues ve a pedir a otro más con dinero!

Me gire para mirar, con ojos de perrito bajo a la lluvia, a los otros dos. Tenten se alcanzó otro par de monedas y Naruto me mostró unos bolsillos vacíos.

Ni lenta ni tonta, avance dando saltitos hacia mi próxima víctima: – ¡delegado! – Abrace por detrás a Neji y apoye mi mentón en su hombro – ¿Te han dicho que eres el delegado más dulce e inteligente? Por cierto, ¿tienes dinero para, no lo sé, mí?

Neji no me empujo, pero su mirada de chico enojado habría hecho retroceder hasta el más valiente, ah, pero yo conocía el terroncito de azúcar que era muuuuuy en el fondo.

– ¿Y donde esta tu dinero, Sakura?

Le mostré mi sonrisa más brillante y dije: – Oh, ya sabes, me encanta desperdiciar mi dinero en prostitutos y drogas – Él levanto una ceja ante mi sarcasmo y yo bufe –. ¿Acaso no viste a que hora llegue? ¿Crees que tuve tiempo para revisar mi bolsillo?

Este me miro como diciendo "No se que hacer contigo" y me tendió unos billetes. Casi le di un beso, casi, pero decidí apretarle la mejilla mientras le agradecía.

– Oh, mi amado Lee – Me lance a los brazos del cejotas, siendo recibida a duras penas –. Se que es algo de interesada, pero tengo prisa y necesito dine-…

Lee enrojeció como tomate y sacando su billetera, me la tendió con un ligero hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz – ¡Toma todo mi dinero, mi amada flor de cerezo! – Grito.

Rei, un tanto sonrosada, y solo le saque un billete – No me voy a llevar toda tu billetera, pero gracias – Le regale un beso que lo dejo tirado en el suelo y sangrando.

Detectando mi próxima víctima, me cole entre la conversación de Shikamaru y Chouji.

– Buenos días, mis queridos compañeros – Extendí mi mano y pestañeé con delicadeza para darme aire de inocente –. Vengo buscando ofrendas para alimentar a mi bello estómago.

– Eres tan problemática – Se quejo Shikamaru, pero saco su billetera y me tendió unas monedas.

– ¡Gracias, Shika! – Chille, abrazándola para su sorpresa.

– Quítate, eres tan problemática – Volvió a quejarse, pero se había puesto colorado y temblaba un poco.

– Yo no tengo dinero, pero ¿quieres papitas? – Me ofreció Chouji. Oh, Chouji nunca ofrecía papitas, eso era como encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas.

– Te adoro – Agradecí, sacando un par de papitas y tendiéndole un beso en sus regordetas y suaves mejillas, ambos ignorando el suave bufido de Shikamaru.

Me arrastre hacia atrás y choque con suavidad en el banco de Hinata –. Hola, Hina – Le sonreí y ella enrojeció totalmente.

– B-buenos días, Sakura – Comenzó a hacer esos gestos adorables por los nervios –. Eh… tú te ves lin-linda hoy…

Enrojecí por el halago – Oh, ¡muchas gracias, Hina! ¡Tú igual! – Me apoye en el banco y me acerque a su rostro – Se que suena pesada, pero ¿te molestaría prestarme un poco de yenes? ¡Solo un poco! – Ella asintió vigorizada y busco, un tanto temblando, el dinero para tendérmelo –. ¡Muchas gracias! Tal vez te lo devuelva con la organización de una cita entre Naruto y tú – Le guiñe el ojo cómplice pero sus ojos me miraron confundidos.

Siguiendo mi camino, fui saltando hasta abrazar a Shino por detrás – ¡Buenos días, raritos del fondo! – Kiba me golpeo la frente y Shino se acomodo sus lentes, un tanto nervioso –. ¿Me regalarían unos yenes para alimentar mi estomago?

– Claro – Susurro Shino y sacando de su chaqueta, me tendió un billete. Sin dudar, le plante un beso, dejándolo un tanto rojo, y me baje de su espalda para mirar a Kiba.

– Yo no tengo dinero – Acerco su cara hacia mi con gesto de coqueto –. Pero con gusto recibo el beso. – Empujé su rostro hacia atrás y seguí mi camino a pesar de sus quejas.

Avance hacia el banco de Sai, quien estaba entretenido en un libro extraño sobre coqueteos y piropos – Hey, cabeza hueca, ¿me prestas dinero? – Pregunte, pellizcando su mejilla divertida.

– Claro que no, fea – Lo mire ceñuda, pero él sonrió nuevamente –. Acabo de hacer una broma, ¿conoces el concepto? Te engañe y así logro hacerte reír, como ahora.

Intenté parar mi risa y mirarlo seria – No me rio de tus chistes, me rio de lo raro que eres – Sonreí y él también, tendiéndome un poco de monedas –. Gracias.

Iba a marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo, quien leía de su libro– Hey, ve por la sombra cuando salgas– Lo mire extraña –, el sol puede derretir a los chocolates. – Enrojecí totalmente y me marché, sin mirar atrás. – ¿Significa que funciono, fea? – Ino me mataría si le decía que sí.

Debido a mi huida, sin querer, llegue al final del salón: la zona prohibida. Dejando que mis ojos chocaran con unos negros que yo detestaba, si, el final del salón solo estaba ocupado por el grupito de Sasuke: es decir, la hueca de Ami, la bipolar Karin, el dulce Juugo y el atrevido Suigetsu.

Sonreí, lo más dulce posible, ignorando las miradas del resto e ignorando como Ami se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke. Sí, el engendro del diablo y la mierda del mundo, tal para cual. – Ah, que olor de mierda hay por aquí, ¿no? – Comente, logrando que Suigetsu soltara una sonrisa y Juugo se sonrojara.

Me voltee, con intención de correr hacia el pasillo para ir a la tienda, pero la voz de Sasuke me hizo detener.

– Bien que te gustaría estar aquí, ¿no, Sakura?

Simule querer vomitar mientras me reia y corrí fuera del salón antes de que el timbre me atrapara.

No, odiaría ser una de las chicas de Sasuke.

* * *

Decir que tenia mala suerte no era por dramática, lo era, pero nunca mentiría, ya que en cuanto di un par de pasos, el timbre sonó estridentemente y para empeorar, me encontré de frente con el mismísimo presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Si, Gaara no Sabaku lograba espantarme más que la cara enojada de Neji o el ceño fruncido de Tsunade.

Le sonreí tontamente, como si no me diese cuenta que estuviese en los pasillos desolados sin permiso – Ah, pero que lindo día para salir a caminar, ¿a que sí, presidente? – Pregunte, pestañeando adorablemente.

Cuando su ceja bajo hacia abajo, un escalofrió me recorrió. Ah, bellos recuerdos de cuando tenia doce años volvían a mí: seh, cuando el presidente se fue a las piñas con Naruto y Sasuke, cuando éramos amigos, y terminaron los tres totalmente heridos. Bellos recuerdos.

– No se puede estar fuera en tiempos de clases – Di un par de pasos hacia a mi y yo retrocedí tímidamente –. ¿Cuál es tu razón?

Jugué con mis dedos y le respondí bajo – ¿Comida?

Me miro con curiosidad y yo logre atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos, chocando nuestras miradas.

Avanzo hacia mí y yo ya sentía venir el castigo, pero paso de largo de mi, logrando decir antes: – Corre, aún estás a tiempo para ir y volver antes de que tu profesor vuelva.

– Gracias – Le respondí y él asintió. Sonaba extrañamente amable.

* * *

**Esta bien, lo admito. Volvi a editar todo pero tengo una excusa: tenia muchas ideas sueltas, no cerraba un par de ideas y necesitaba hacerlo, asi que decidi volver a empezar. Asi que, viejos fans, no tengan miedo de volver a leer que no cambiare muchas cosas y agregare más contenido. Atrevanse a leer.**

**Para los nuevos fans: bienvenidos, adoro las sugerencias de posibles candidatos y de todos generos. Como mostre, muchos chicos se ven interesados en Sakura y, para los más expertos, meti una chica tambien. Muy pronto sera el inicio del problema y el desarrollo de la historia, asi que no duden en escribir y comentar que les parece.**

**Besos, Cerezo.**

**EDITADO: (20/09/2020)**


	2. Necesito dinero

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

– Realmente me alegra haberme escapado del turno y encontrarnos para comer – Mi madre adoptiva, Tsunade, me sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras mordisqueaba la comida rápida.

– A mí también – Dije, más bien, sonó como un suave ronquido. Estaba cansada, me dormía sobre la mesa y la única razón para quedarme allí, era por Tsunade.

– ¿Qué tal tu día de la escuela?

Intente no atragantarme con el sushi de mi boca al recordar mi preciosa, que no tenia anda de bella, nota de hoy – ¿Bien?…

Ella intento mantener su sonrisa y espeto, suavemente – Kakashi me ha dicho que tus notas han caído – Susurró –… y que te duermes en clase.

Intente no gruñir, ese maldito soplón – No le prestes atención – Clave con fuerza el sushi, pensando que era el rostro de Kakashi –. Kakashi siempre está exagerando, ese pillo. – Hice un puchero – Siempre se la pasa haciendo trabajar de más, ¿sabes? Y cuando me quejo, siempre se ríe en mi cara, ¡uno de estos días le voy a meter una denuncia de acoso!

Pero Tsunade no reía, estaba ceñuda.

– Sakura, necesito tu atención, ¿sí? – Levante mi cabeza hacia ella, buscando que recibiera el mensaje de que estaba escuchándola –. Sabes muy bien que nunca tuve hijos propios, obviamente las tengo a Shizune y a ti, pero sus entradas en mi vida fueron abruptas, estoy intentando de todas formas de lograr hacerlas unas mujeres maravillosas y felices.

Sentí mis ojos picar, ella nunca mostraba sus sentimientos como ahora. Shizune se suicidaría así misma por perderse este momento.

– Entonces, no puedo dejar que te maltrates de esa forma – Levante una ceja, intrigante –. Trabajas excesivamente, nunca tienes tiempo para dormir… y Kakashi me ha dicho que duermes en clase, reprobando en muchos exámenes por ello. – Comenzó a mover sus manos, nerviosa – No me importan las notas, Sakura, se que eres inteligente, pero eso evidencia que te estas sobreexplotando.

Fruncí el ceño y le devore el ultimo rollo antes de contestar: – Es por una buena causa, necesito dinero.

Mi tía mostro un rostro serio ante la mención de la última palabra: – Sakura, ¿no crees que deberías parar, rendirte? – Tsunade se puso rígida –. Solo, ríndete y acepta mi dinero.

– No, Tsunade – La mire con el ceño fruncido –. Se supone que yo trabajaría para pagar un apartamento y tú los libros para la universidad, fin.

– Si, pero un apartamento es sumamente caro y tus ahorros solo pagarían una parte – Ella se suavizo y sus ojos brillaron de tristezas –. Sakura, tienes tres trabajos, ¿vas a matarte solo por ir a una universidad?

No, ella tenía que estar bromeando. Sabía muy bien que significado poseía esa universidad para mí, era mi sueño de años, ¡ella…!

– ¡No, no quiero tu dinero! No pienso volver a arrancarte un centavo más de tus bolsillos – Declaré y ella suavizó sus gestos, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

– Yo estoy más que dispuesta a quedar en bancarrota por la única ahijada que tengo – Susurró suavemente, clavando sus ojos miel en mí, causando que me sucumbieran unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

– Necesito dinero... – Conteste sin voz, allí mismo, intentando debatirle, pero me sentía pequeña y tonta diciendo ello cuando hace unos minutos lo decía con confianza. Maldita sea, ella sabía manipularme.

Ella se quedó quieta y su rostro endureció, conocía muy bien ese gesto, estaba pensando fríamente tal como un médico en medio de una operación.

– Dejarás los trabajos – Declaró con frialdad, levantándose de la mesa con intención de finalizar la conversación.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Grité, siguiendo sus pasos con desesperación –. ¿Y la Universidad? ¡El trabajo de un año completo a la basura! – Chille, bastante enfadada. No, no iba a permitir que tenga que depender en ella, no de nuevo.

– Si, un trabajo de un año que te destrozara si sigues intentándolo.

Abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero yo le tome del codo: – ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir ser una carga, déjame que haga todo y ya verás que…!

Mi tía me miro fríamente y el aire se me escapo, olvide lo que estaba por decir.

– No trabajaras, Sakura, tu vida de adolescente es suprimida por un deseo y por tu terquedad – Se acerco a mi y me señalo –. Y si me entero sobre que estas trabajando en secreto, porque se que lo intentaras, te juro que, aun que me duela en el corazón, iras a la Universidad más cercana.

Se dio vuelta, moviéndose con destreza y belleza, pero yo quede allí, helada.

No, que día de mierda.

* * *

– Y, entonces, ¿por qué estas deprimida por ello? – Pregunto la cerda de mi amiga, sentada en la silla frente a la barra de la cafetería, devorando con gusto los aperitivos que le había alcanzado, bien que decía estar en dieta –. Hoy es tu ultimo día en esta asquerosa cafetería y tía Tsunade te pagara jodidamente todo, ¡premio doble, frentona! ¡festeja! ¡Salgamos de fiesta! – Su voz chillona hacia ecos en el desolado lugar, exceptuando nosotras y el anciano de la mesa.

Ocupada en preparar el café de la mesa dos, ni siquiera logre darle una mirada de "Eres una idiota" pero mi bufido fue suficiente respuesta para que ella riese.

– "Es que no me entiendes Ino, yo, una frentona con complejos de independencia, odiaría depender de alguien y prefiero romper mi cuerpo antes que mi orgullo." – Dijo, dando una pésima imitación de mi voz.

– ¡Oye! – Le recrimine, sosteniendo con cuidado el café para ponerlo en la bandeja y echándole miradas de odio, aunque ella ignoraba por estar carcajeándose.

Luego de parar de reírse y tomar un poco del batido de fresa, obviamente delicioso porque lo prepare yo, hablo nuevamente: – Pero ella tiene razón.

Abrí la boca, sumamente indignada, y le apunté con un dedo.

– ¡Hey, estas rompiendo el código! – Le recordé – Aunque mi tía tenga la razón, tú te quejas conmigo como si yo la tuviese.

Ella rodo los ojos y yo me aventure a llevar la bandeja a la mesa dos, dejándola atrás.

– ¡Uno de estos días te morirías por tanto trabajo, frentona! ¡Admítelo!

– ¡Tengo energía de sobra para volver a tener tres trabajos de nuevo!

– ¡Mentirosa!

– ¡Cerda!

– ¡Frentona!

– ¡Zorra! – Gritaba mientras dejaba la taza y le sonreía amablemente al hombre.

– ¡Perra de Sasuke!

Hice un gesto de pura indignación, ignorando la mirada curiosa y divertida del anciano de la mesa dos, y grité: – ¡Fue una época oscura de mi vida! ¡Supéralo!

– Nunca, mi ciela – Rio divertida y yo le acompañe, avanzando hacia la barra con la bandeja en mano.

La puerta del local se abrió con ímpetu, dejando entrever dos figuras, las cuales conocíamos muy bien.

– ¡Buenas tardes, señoritas! – La señora Kogure avanzo, casi saltando, hacia la barra –. ¡Vengo por mi pedido!

– ¡Buenos días, señora Kogure! – Contestamos sonrientes Ino y yo, adorábamos a esa mujer. Ah, pero si hablamos de su hija…

– No sé porque seguimos comprando en esta basura de lugar – Ami avanzo contoneando sus caderas, aun ocupada en revisar su celular.

Si hubiera sido por nosotras, Ino la sostenía y yo la golpeaba, pero el ángel de la señora Kogure solo rio suavemente.

– Oh, querida, ¡es que amo los dulces de aquí! – Yo sonreí, corrí hacia la barra para hurgar y le tendí las dos bolsas de pedido –. Esta todo, ¿verdad?

– Unos pasteles de limón, unos muffins de chocolates y un emparedado vegetariano – La señora aplaudió feliz y me alcanzo el dinero, antes tendiéndole la bolsa donde estaba el emparedado a su hija.

– Ja, espero que este bien preparado, frentona – ¿Cómo algo tan dulce pudo haber parido a la reencarnación de Lucifer? Na, mentira, Lucifer era mejor persona que ella.

– Tranquila, yo misma lo preparé – Le sonreí lo más falsa que pude.

Ve a tu lugar feliz, Sakura, tu lugar feliz. Mmmh, Itachi Uchiha en traje de baño.

– Le salen de chupete – Agrego Ino, guiñando un ojo.

La señora Kogure asintió y Ami solo bufó.

– ¡Nos vemos, chicas! ¡Que tengan una muy bella tarde! – Se despidió la señora Kogure, moviendo feliz el brazo y siendo arrastrada por el engendro de Lucifer.

Un silencio nos invadió hasta que se largaron e Ino lo rompió con entusiasmo – ¡Júrame que escupiste en su emparedado!

La mire, ofendida – Ino, ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo le escupa la comida de un cliente? – Ambas nos miramos sonrientes –. Lo hice dos veces.

Chocamos manos, casi como si lo hubiésemos practicado y nos carcajeamos hasta llorar.

Pero, ante nuestras sorpresas, la puerta se volvió a abrir con rapidez y una cabeza rubia apareció corriendo con velocidad hacia nosotras. Ah, en esta ciudad una nunca está tranquila.

– ¡Sakura! – Temari busco respirar, su cara se veía tal como si hubiese acabado un maratón hace unos segundos –. ¡Necesito un… pequeño, dulce y gordo favor!

– Hola, buenas tardes, ¿dónde están tus modales, Temari? – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

– Y yo también estoy aquí, eh – Agrego Ino.

Temari respiraba a bocanadas, recordándome a un pez, y volvió a hablar entrecortadamente – Hola… Ino y Sakura… ¿Cómo están?

Me encogí de hombros –. Trabajando en mi último día aquí. – Ella me miro curiosa y yo le hice gestos para callarla –. Luego te explicare.

– Yo solo vine por chismes – Ino se carcajeo –. Sabes, Ami vino al local y Sakura le dio un emparedado que escupió.

Las tres nos quedamos en total silencio, pero eso acabo rápido porque nuestras carcajadas inundaron el local hasta el punto de asustar al pobre hombre de la mesa dos. Seguro que no volvería nunca.

Temari se secó la lagrimilla que se escapaba de su ojo y me miro – Bueno, yendo a mi tema, necesito un favor.

– Oh, claro – Ino y yo nos inclinamos sobre ella para escuchar.

Temari dudo, su rostro mostraba si pensaba en decirlo o no, pero, al final, hablo: – Necesito que tengas una cita con mi hermano.

¿Hermano? La imagen de un castaño sonriente con el rostro pintado inundo mi mente, oh, el chico del club de manualidades.

– ¿Kankuro? – Pregunto Ino y yo asentí, secundando su pregunta.

– No, Gaara – Tanto como la cerda y yo sufrimos un escalofrió ante la imagen de un callado pelirrojo que poseía una cara digna del malo de la película, una nunca pensaría que era el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes.

– ¡Ja! ¡Ni aunque me nacieran cuernos!

Temari le robo un aperitivo de chocolate a Ino y lo mordisqueo antes de contestarme: – Oh, vamos, te pagare.

– ¿Por salir con tu hermano?

– ¡Eso es horrible! – Grito Ino.

– No es feo, puede conseguir alguna chica – Aporte.

– Lo que dijo la frentona.

– ¡No! – Temari hizo un puchero y me señalo –. Tu eres perfecta para mi plan.

– ¿Cual plan?

La rubia de cuatro coletas se rasco la cabeza y soltó un suspiro – Mira, mi padre dará una fiesta y Gaara… él no es muy apreciado por mi padre y su familia, si alguien como tu viniera, seguro que todos lo tomarían con más delicadeza.

Ino y yo nos miramos largamente, pero decidí preguntar lo que sabía que ella también quería.

– ¿Alguien como yo?

Temari rodo los ojos como si le costase mucho decir lo siguiente – Sakura, estas buena – Yo me sonroje terriblemente e Ino me codeo – y no solo eso, eres inteligente y tu historial familiar es más que perfecto: tus padres eran médicos brillantes y tu madrina es la mismísima Tsunade Senju, la gran cirujana del país.

Cerré la boca, la mención de las ultimas personas aun me incomodaba y la atenta mirada de ambas rubias lograba que me sintiera pequeña, pero Ino, como siempre, me sonrió y hablo.

– Oh, vamos, Sakura, no parece tan malo – Ella me acaricio el hombro –. Ayudaras a alguien, tú podrás salir, como tu tía te pidió, y además te pagaran, algo que tu deseas – Temari asintió a todo lo que Ino decía.

– Todo saldrá bien, frentona – La Cerda soltó una risa – Vamos, ¿qué puede salir mal?

* * *

_\- ¡Espera un segundo! - La mujer pelirroja clavo sus ojos en ella, generando que su cuerpo sufra una cantidad insana de escalofríos -. Estás loca, Mikoto, ¡ella es mi nuera ´ttebane! - Grito, con las cuerdas vocales dignas de Uzumaki, señalándome._

_Mikoto frunció su ceño y sus labios se apretaron con demasiada furia; - ¿Ah? ¿Acaso comer tanto ramen por fin te destruyo el cerebro, Kushina? - ¡Ah, sus ojos fríos dignos de Uchiha! ¿Debería asustarme o excitarme? - ¡Sakura es la novia de Ita-chan!_

_\- ¡Objeción! - Ya, si hoy no muero, te juro Diosito que te rezo todos los días y seré pura hasta el matrimonio, de veritas -. ¡Sakura es de los Inuzuka! - Tsume me abrazo por detrás y yo sentí mi alma escaparse de mi cuerpo, ¿quién carajos había tenido la maldita idea de juntar a todas esas mujeres allí? ¿Quién sería tan ruin y detestable para ir en contra mío?_

_Unas risitas provenientes detrás del salón cambiaron mi teoría, ¡esa maldita Ami!_

_Y no, esas tres no eran las únicas, por detrás y delante discutían, ¡por todas partes había madres que peleaban por su "Nuera"!_

_Dioses, ¿cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo fue que todo se volvió algo tan pesado y dañino?_

_Ah, sí, ¡todo era culpa de Ino! ¡Esa cerda!_

* * *

**Aquí, volviendo.**

**Mmmmh, nuestro galán será Gaara, ¿eh? ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué crees que pasara en la próxima noche?**

**Por cierto, he estado planeando bastante sobre quienes incluir y, ¿les interesaría algo Yuri? Tengo algo pensado con una chica a dispuesta a pagar por Sakura. Piénsenlo.**

**Besos, Cerezo.**


	3. La Fiesta

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

Me observé por quinta vez en el espejo, di una minuciosa observación para encontrar cualquier detalle incorrecto en mi vestuario o en el cabello, pero no, no había nada. Bueno, no era para ser engreída, pero me veía… bonita, el vestido esmeralda que le había robado a Ino se veía sumamente bien en mí y resaltaba mi piel blanca, además de mis ojos. Y mi cabello largo estaba precioso, fue una buena opción atraparlo en una trenza corona, dándome un aspecto sumamente delicado.

– Si, hoy voy de infarto.

_Si alguien como tu va, todos lo trataran con más cuidado_, dijo Temari. Bueno, mi objetivo estaba completo: seria la acompañante perfecta para Gaara.

– ¿Gaara no Sabaku? – La voz de Shizune retumbo por toda la habitación y su cara, desde la videollamada del teléfono, se veía burlesca –. No pensé que te fijaras en chicos como los de… su tipo, Sakurita.

– Oh, vamos, no es tan malo – Volví a inspeccionarme por sexta vez, si, era muy perfeccionista –… creo. Además, no exageres, es una noche, no actúes como hermana mayor. – Bueno, técnicamente, lo éramos. Mientras que Shizune era la hijastra de Tsunade, yo era la hija adoptiva y eso nos convertía en las hermanas más raras pero felices. Sin contar que ella era la enfermera del instituto donde yo iba, así que sí, nos llevábamos bastante bien.

Shizune solo hizo una mueca extraña y susurro: – Solo ten cuidado… es un chico un tanto frágil.

La mire curiosa – ¿Qué es qué?

– ¡Sakura! ¡Tu cita está en la puerta! – El grito de Tsunade nos rompió el hilo de la conversación –. Si no bajas en un minuto, le abriré y tendré una conversación incomoda con él sobre protección y bananas.

– ¡No! – Chille horrorizada, Shizune se carcajeo de mi desgracia, yo le mire mal y tome mi celular – ¡Nos vemos, te contare mañana todo! – Corte con rapidez y como pude, con esos irritantes tacones, busqué bajar a toda rapidez.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el primer escalón, retrocedí hacia mi habitación para volver a darme la séptima inspección en el espejo. Si, igual de bien que la sexta vez. Volví con mi carrera de bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

– ¡Tsunade, si se te ocurre decir algo fuera de tono, te juro que le diré a Shizune que te emborrachas cuando no debes y al abuelo de Naruto te lo cog… – Si, en el final de la escalera no solo estaba Gaara con un gigante y precioso ramo de flores, sino que también Tsunade echándome una mirada que decía "Intenta terminar la frase y castigo por un mes" –…es de la mano y se van saltando hacia la iglesia, oh, Gaara, ¡aquí estas! ¿Qué tal, hermano? – Mi pregunta ahora era: Temari, ¿Qué droga tenías encima cuando me elegiste?

Gaara se veía congelado en su lugar, sosteniendo las rosas, observándome como si no supiese que decir – B-Buenas noches, Haruno – Su cara era graciosa, parecía como si tuviese un combate consigo mismo –. Luces… ¿bien?

Muy bien, ¿Cómo respondes a un cumplido demasiado vago? – Oh… ¿gracias? – Murmure, tocándome el vestido tímidamente.

– ¡No te confundas! – Se movió hacia delante, totalmente nervioso – Digo, ¡te ves adecuadamente para una fiesta! No, quiero decir que te ves aceptable, ¿bonita? – Comenzó a balbucear cualquier tipo de sinónimos, logrando que golpeara su cabeza con su mano. – Temari me asesinara. – Sin evitarlo, Tsunade y yo reímos.

– Tranquilo, jovencito, ya te entendimos. – Busco tranquilizarlo Tsunade.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, pareció acordarse de que llevaba un ramo en manos, porque se lo acerco con rapidez a Tsunade – Lo olvide, es para usted, señora Senju.

Tsunade lo tomo, con los ojos brillantes –. No solo atractivo, sino que también caballero – Ella se tapó un poco el rostro con el ramo y comenzó a guiñarme el ojo mientras que lo señalaba, como si dijera "TIRATELO, TOMA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS".

Le negué con fuerza y ella bufo ante mi respuesta. Además, aún seguía enfadada con ella, me iba a meter con quisiera, buh.

– Bueno, ya es tarde y seguro que no querrán llegar tarde – Tsunade me golpeo el trasero con el ramo, casi logrando que soltara un improperio, empujándome cerca de Gaara –. ¡Jo! Sakura, no te portes mal.

Sin un rastro de decencia, ella nos arrastró a la salida y, antes dándole un aprete en la mejilla a Gaara mencionando que era muy dulce, nos cerró la puerta en nuestras narices. Que fácil era desprenderse de su "querida "ahijada.

Mh, aquí me olía a un gato encerrado que se llamaba Jiraiya.

* * *

¿Qué se veía _bien_? ¿¡Que clase idiota era!? ¡Sakura se veía preciosa y él solo decía _bien_!

Si pudiera, hubiera estrellado su cara con el manubrio hasta dejarse un chichón si no tuviese a una pelirrosada a su lado mirándolo y que estaba conduciendo. Oh, pero que ganas de que lo tragara la tierra.

Todo era culpa de Temari, oh, sí.

_Deberías ir acompañado al baile, _dijo, _te presentare una amiga. _Y claro, accedí pensando que sería alguien como Matsuri pero no, resulto ser Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno, no solo era una de las chicas más bonitas del alumnado, sino que ambos poseían un terrible pasado donde él era el malo.

Rayos, seria el primer hombre en morir de vergüenza.

¿Cómo esperaba su hermana tonta que pudiera hablarse a Sakura con los recuerdos de hace unos años? Claro, como si fuese difícil olvidar que yo había sido un maldito matón en mi peor época y Sakura junto con sus amigos habían sido sus víctimas. Bueno, en realidad, peleaba con Naruto y el idiota de Sasuke, pero la Haruno siempre terminaba metiéndose para defenderlos. No, pero una vez casi la golpea así que, seguro que ella lo odiaba, oh, aun continuaba odiándolo.

Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

– Me gusta tu tatuaje – Sakura se inclino hacia delante y le dio una sonrisa brillante, igualita a la de los comerciales de Colgate –. ¿Amor, eh?

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y agradezco a todos los dioses de estar conduciendo ya que tenia una excusa para no mirarla.

– Es un símbolo importante para mi – Murmure y ella volvió a inclinarse más cerca para escucharme –. Bueno, es un recuerdo de un pasado oscuro mío y… una advertencia sobre no volver a caer de nuevo.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y acercando su mano a mi hombro, me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo: – Ey, eso es muy bueno.

Ella quito su mano unos segundos después y ninguno de los dos supo que decir, dejando que el auto se quedara en completo silencio.

Bueno, Gaara, intenta recordar algún tema de conversación. La próxima vez escucharía los consejos románticos de Kankuro o Naruto, no, ¿podría confiar en esos dos? Su madre se estaría revolcando en su tumba si seguía algún consejo de ambos pervertidos.

– Y entonces, ¿de que tratara la fiesta? – Pregunto ella.

– Es una de las aburridas – Ella me miro intrigante –. Ya sabes, donde todos son ancianos y la hipocresía vuela.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron y me miraron con curiosidad: – ¿Y hay comida deliciosa? Debo admitir que no he comido y me muero por devorar lo primero que encuentre. Te advierto, dejame sin comer y te volveras mi cena.

Solte una sonrisa – Es lo único bueno de esto – Ella se removió con alegría en su asiento de copiloto, como si estuviese dando un baile de festejo. Viéndola así, sonriendo sinceramente y con las mejillas rosadas, se veía como un pequeño ángel caído, si, se veía tan…

– Bonita.

Si hubiese podido estrellarme de lleno sobre ese árbol, lo habría hecho. ¡Dioses, Gaara, tenías un solo trabajo, no hacer estupideces y ahí iba él, haciéndolo!

Y para mi sufrimiento, ella me había escuchado. Se detuvo en su pequeño baile y coloco sus ojos grandes sobre mí, curiosa.

– DIGO, BONITA NOCHE, ¿NO? – Empecé a reír forzadamente mientras miraba la autopista como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No me atreví a mirarla, pero ella solo rio.

* * *

En cuanto entre al lugar, supe que la iba a pasar mal. Oh, si, podía ver las miradas intrigantes y juzgadoras de cada anciano que pasábamos cerca.

Y lo peor de todo, fue quedarme sola.

_Ya vuelvo_, dijo Gaara.

Uy, sí, yo como estúpida le creí.

Estaba sola, hambrienta y deseosa de mostrarle el dedo medio a cualquiera que me provocara, mi humor de perros estaba abriéndose dentro mío. Esa Temari, si me había hecho venir, ella podría haberlo hecho también y no irse a espiar a Shikamaru en su competencia de shogi.

Como pude, me arrastré al lugar más cercano y con bocadillos, encontrando uno frente a una pancarta que recitaba "Vota por No Sabaku" y la cara del padre de Gaara sonriendo.

Me metí a la boca lo primero que pude debido a la ansiedad, Gaara no mentía sobre lo deliciosos que eran, y cuando estaba a punto de comer uno en especial, una voz me detuvo.

– No lo probaría si fuese tú – Fue una anciana, quien me miraba divertida –. Te prometo que es lo más asqueroso que probaras.

Mire al pastelito que juraba ser de chocolate y pregunte: – ¿De qué es?

Ella dio un trago a su bebida y respondió – Chocolate con caviar.

– Oh. – Respondí asqueada, alejando mi mano de allí. – ¿Quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

Ella rio – La gente de por aquí le encanta que mientras más caro sea, mejor sea.

– Increíble, no he recibido buenas criticas sobre la gente de aquí en esta noche – Iba a tomar otro bocadillo, pero caí en la cuenta que no me había presentado, oh, Tsunade me patearía por mis malos modales –. ¡Lo siento, no me he presentado!

Ella me hizo una seña de que no estaba enfadada y yo me sonroje.

– Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un verdadero placer…

– Chiyo, mi nombre es Chiyo No Sabaku – Alzo una ceja, bastante curiosa –. Así que, ¿Haruno? ¿Familiar de Mebuki Haruno?

Intenté ocultar un poco la tristeza que me provocaba ese nombre y le sonreí falsamente –. Era mi madre.

– ¿Tu madre? ¡No puede ser, si que te pareces! – Se inclino sobre mi y señalo mis ojos –. Son idénticos a los de tu madre, pequeña.

– ¿La conocía?

Ella volvió a dar un sorbo a su trago y contesto –. Bueno, era mi doctora y bastante famosa. – Chiyo me dedico una mirada de compasión, si, conocía ese tipo de miradas. Estaba arrepentida de haber mencionado a mi madre, por lo cual, decidió cambiar rápidamente la conversación –. Aunque, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Me metí un par de bocadillos a la boca y conteste –. Acompaño a Gaara No Sabaku, seguro que lo conoces.

Chiyo me miro sumamente curiosa y un tanto feliz, o eso parecía –. ¿Gaara? ¡Claro que lo conozco, es el nieto de mi hermano! – Dejo de mirarme y pareció perder su mirada en la multitud –. Que felicidad, me alegra que se lleve bien con alguien como tú, ha sufrido bastante y odiaría que se juntara con personas negativas.

¿Sufrió bastante? Oh, ¿a eso se refería Shizune con frágil?

– ¿A que se refiere con sufrir? – Pregunte. Ya lo sé, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero no podía evitarlo.

– Bueno, no debería entrometerme en donde no me invitan, pero… – Se inclino para susurrarme –. Ya sabes, su madre falleció en su parto y su padre siempre lo ha resentido por eso, haciendo que trabaje y se esfuerce el doble. Desde pequeño siempre fue un alma triste pero ahora es un sol.

Oh, todo tenía sentido.

El Gaara de trece años de ojos fríos y con una larga lista de peleas… solo era un niño en busca de atención, un pequeño que gritaba por cariño. Un niño al cual los idiotas de Naruto y Sasuke provocaban para ver quién era más fuerte.

* * *

Chiyo se despidió de mi para internarse a la multitud, acompañada de un joven rubio, que la arrastraba para hablar con no-sé-con-quién.

Tomando todas mis fuerzas, me digne a enfrentar a esa multitud que me miraba mal y buscar a Gaara. Pero primero, unos bocadillos para el viaje.

Tarde unos minutos insufribles pero una cabeza pelirroja por fin apareció en escena, quien se encontraba acompañado con dos ancianos. Si, era Gaara y su distinguible tatuaje en su frente.

Madre mía, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta que le quedaba tan _bien _su traje, especialmente la parte trasera? Dioses, ¿Cuánto ejercicio hacia Gaara para tenerlas así?

No, Sakurita, fuera hormonas. Vengan modales.

Mientras más me acercaba a ellos, podía escuchar su conversación, un tanto incomoda.

– ¿Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil a tus diecisiete años? – La anciana frunció el ceño –. Tu padre lo logro a sus dieciséis, Gaara.

– Me recuerda demasiado a tu madre – Secundo el hombre, oh, pero la forma en que decía eso no sonaba a orgullo –. Bueno, no me sorprende que haya salido idéntica a ella.

– Deberías poner mejor esfuerzo, ¿lo sabias? – La anciana le clavo su uña en el pecho de Gaara –. Tu padre te heredara sus empresas y si eres como ahora, nos darás vergüenza.

No solo eran unos ancianos detestables sino, que lo peor era, ver a Gaara callado y sin emoción. Como si estuviese acostumbrado.

Iban a acotar algo más pero antes de eso, mis manos se movieron por si solas y lo abracé – ¡Gaara, te encontré! – Él reacciono y me miro como sidesease sacarme de allí, pero yo le clave un dulce beso en la mejilla –. Que tonto eres, ¡te fuiste y no volviste!

– ¿Sakura? – Oh, que ternura era verlo sonrojado pero mi plan iba a funcionar, ya verás.

– ¿Quién eres tú, jovencita? – La anciana levanto una ceja, curiosa.

– Es un placer conocerlos – Di una reverencia y les mostré mi sonrisa roba-corazones –. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la novia de Gaara.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron tales como un plato y un gesto sonriente apareció en el hombre. Y Gaara parecía como si estuviese a punto de explotar por toda aquella información.

– ¿Haruno? ¿Hija de Kizashi Haruno? – Pregunto ella.

– Si – Admito y ambos ancianos soltaron sonidos de estar complacidos, ignorando la duda que se veía en Gaara. Jo, Temari no mentía con lo de mencionar mi apellido.

\- ¡Tú debes ser la próxima cabeza del Hospital _Flor de Cerezo_ por herencia! - Exclamó el abuelo y yo asentí, generando que sus sonrisas se ensancharan. Viejos interesados, eso eran.

\- ¿Te dedicarás a la medicina, cariño? - Espeto la señora.

\- Es mi idea - Aumente la fuerza en el brazo de Gaara y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro -. Obviamente, estudiar y vivir con mi tontito, ¿no?

Le aprete el cachete con fuerza y él solo balbuceo –. Ah, ¿sí?

– ¿Y tus notas? – Cuestiono el anciano.

– Las mejores de la clase.

Ellos asintieron, bastante satisfechos, y el anciano le hablo a Gaara: –. Que buena novia tienes, querido nieto.

Y Gaara aun estaba en las nubes, perdido.

Aprovechando el momento, comencé a arrastrarlo fuera de ellos antes de que se diesen cuenta –. Lo siento, necesito llevarme a Gaarita por un momentito.

Ellos asintieron mientras la anciana sonreía picara –. La juventud de ahora.

* * *

–¿¡Que fue eso!? – Casi grito Gaara, mirándome con sorpresa.

Le mire con timidez y pregunte – ¿Estás… enojado? ¿Por mentir?

– No, no – Me tomo de la cintura y me alzo por los cielos, logrando que mi vestido revoloteara a la vista de todos–, ¡eso fue increíble! Mis abuelos nunca habían sentido tanto… orgullo. – Soltó un par de carcajadas, ignorando las nuevas miradas curiosas.

Rei junto con él y le permití que me mantuviera en el aire por unos segundos más pero entonces una leve tos rompió nuestra burbuja. Si, nuestra burbujita de amor.

Ambos volteamos hacia detrás y encontramos a un hombre moreno de penetrantes ojos negros, mirándonos con severidad.

– Gaara, siento molestar, pero tu padre requiere tu asistencia – Sus ojos pasaron de él hacia a mi –. ¿Es tu novia?

Gaara tembló al descubrir que aún me tenia en brazos y se coloreo en todos los colores que pudiesen ser primos o iguales que rojo: – ¡Lo siento, Sakura! – Me bajo del aire, algo triste para mi volver a tocar el suelo, sabiendo lo maravilloso que era el mundo de arriba en brazos de Gaara –. Tengo que irme un segundo, pero volveré, lo prometo.

Le tome del brazo y le dedique un puchero digno de una niña de tres años –. Eso dijiste la otra vez y estuve sola por horas.

– Fue una media hora – Él sonrió, divertido y hablo con susurros, como si realmente fuese una bebé.

– Para mi fueron horas – Le recrimine –. Quiero ir contigo.

Su boca se torció y su sonrisa se borró, decidió tomarme de mi muñeca y me arrastro hacia una mesa – No, no quiero que conozcas a mi padre – Saco un aperitivo y lo mostró –, pero, ¡mira! ¡comida!

– No me distraigas con comida – Lo tomé y me lo metí a la boca –. Conocí a tus horribles abuelos, puedo conocer a tu padre y ser tu escudo.

Él bufo – No, Haruno, no te llevare a mi padre y punto.

– ¡Injusto, No Sabaku!

El hombre volvió a acercarse que, por cierto, se había mantenido alejado pero atento a nuestra conversación – Señor, su padre.

Gaara se detuvo en mirarme y volteo hacia el mayor – Ya nos vamos, Baki – Sus preciosos ojos se detuvieron en mi –. Quédate.

Patalee como una niña mientras se marchaba. Le tire la lengua mientras no me veía y me voltee hacia la mesa de aperitivos a devorar todo a mi paso.

Cuando iba por el segundo plato de esas adictivas tortitas de fresa, algo me detuvo - Oh, pero si es la frentona - Una voz masculina, que lamentablemente conocía, me llamó -. ¿Cómo estás, chicle? - Cuando giré, no me sorprendí al encontrarme con los ojos marrones de Sasori y su sonrisa traviesa me dio escalofríos (¿del asco o de los nervios?).

Oh, por todos los dioses, ¿qué hacia Sasori aquí?

Si, Sasori y yo nos conocíamos, pero no de la mejor forma. Hace mucho tiempo, aunque no tanto porque fue el año pasado, Naruto se encontró enfrentando a esté y a Deidara, claramente una injusticia ya que lo superaban en número y en físico. Y como lo buena amiga que era, sin dudar, me adentré a la riña y la cual finalizó conmigo dándole un puñetazo a Sasori que casi le rompe la nariz. Casi.

Le mostré mi sonrisa más burlona y hablé: - Estoy bien, ¿y tú nariz qué tal? - Su ánimo travieso disminuyó y me frunció el ceño -. Mi último recuerdo de ti fue visitando a la enfermería de Shizune.

Ambos nos dedicamos unas miradas recelosas, casi al punto de gruñirnos como animales. Oh, esa carita tallada por los ángeles me gritaba que le diera un puñetazo, si, era atractivo pero un idiota.

– Mi nariz se encuentra en completa perfección, después de todo – Se coloco las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje y se inclino para susurrar –, golpeas como toda una debilucha, Haruno.

Le mire ofendida con falsedad – ¿En serio? – Él asintió y yo le devolví una sonrisa mordaz –. Que cosas, porque yo si recuerdo a ti llorando como un bebé cuando te lo hice.

– ¡No lloraba! – Se quejo y se acercó a mí, buscando intimidarme –. La que llorará será tú, chicle, cuando te enseñé…

– ¡Sasori! ¿Qué son esas palabras, mocoso? – Una cabeza canosa nos interrumpió, quien poseía un rostro sumamente familiar –. Ya veras cuando volvamos a casa y te enseñare modales.

Solté una risita divertida, viendo como el gruñón de Sasori era tirado de la oreja por una anciana, quien me miro curiosa, atraída por el sonido.

– ¡Pero si eres tú, Sakura! – Chiyo me dedico una sonrisa, a diferencia del pelirrojo, quien me miro curioso –. No me digas, ¿conoces a mi nieto?

Oh, su nieto.

* * *

**Muy largo, lo sé. Pero necesitaba asentar las bases de muchas cosas por aquí, bueno, ya conocemos a Sasori y la relación que tienen. Y además vimos un poco de avances GaaSaku.**

**Y en el próximo capitulo veremos al próximo que acudirá a Sakura, ¿quién creen que sea?**

**Besos, Cerezo.**


	4. Proxenetas y citas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

– ¿¡Su nieto!? – Chillo Sakura, sin poder creer que esa agradable anciana estaba relacionada con ese detestable pelirrojo.

Chiyo soltó una suave risa, aun sin soltar la oreja de su nieto a pesar de sus quejas – ¿De dónde crees que salió su atractivo? – Guiño un ojo.

– Touché – Susurró para sí misma Sakura, negándose a admitir, en voz alta, lo atractivo que era Sasori.

– ¡Abuela! ¿Podrías soltarme? – Gruño Sasori.

– ¡Oh, lo olvide! – Chiyo lo soltó para el alivio del Akasuna – ¿De dónde dices que conoces a esta adorable jovencita, Sasori?

– Eh… – Dudo Sasori, sabiendo que recibiría algo peor que un tirón de oreja si sabía la respuesta.

– Casi le rompí la nariz – Se sincero Sakura y Chiyo solto una carcajada, en parte por el comentario y el sonrojo de su nieto.

– ¡Cierra la boca, Haruno! ¡Mi nariz no podría ser rota por una debilucha como tú! – Respondió Sasori, acercándose a ella.

– ¿Y la sangre que salía de ella fue mi imaginación? – Contrataco.

– Eso fue el tonto del Namizake, tú no – Mostro una sonrisa mordaz.

Sakura frunció el ceño – Realmente te encanta molestar a los demás.

– No solo me encanta – Acoto –, también soy muy bueno en eso.

– No esperaba verlos a los tres juntos – Una segunda cabeza pelirroja apareció –. Hola, abuela y Sasori – Gaara se acerco a dar un dulce abrazo a su tía abuela, logrando cortar la competencia de odio entre Sakura y Sasori.

– Mi querido Gaara – La mujer apretó los cachetes de su nieto –. No te veo desde semanas y te consigues una novia, pícaro. – Gaara se rasco el cuello con timidez y Chiyo rio.

– ¿Novia? – Cuestiono Sasori, mirando ceñudo a Sakura.

– A diferencia de ti, Gaara es un caballero – Sakura le tiro la lengua –. Me doy cuenta quien se quedo con los mejores genes. – Sasori soltó una risa acida, mirándola con molestia.

Gaara se sonrojo ligeramente y se posiciono al lado de su acompañante – ¿Te parece bien ya marcharnos? – Susurró.

– ¿Ya? – Cuestiono Sakura, moviendo sus largas pestañas dándole un aire adorable, una observación que costo unos ciertos sonrojos en pelirrojos.

– Ya me presenté con la mayoría y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – Solto un suave bostezo – Además, ya es muy tarde.

– Ya veo – Murmuro ella, comenzando a juguetear con el moño de Gaara –. ¿Misión completa? – Levanto su mano, esperando chocarla.

– Fue una noche tranquila – Sonrió Gaara, chocándolas con Sakura. – Bueno, nos marchamos – Gaara estrecho la mano de Sasori y le dio un beso en la frente a Chiyo.

– Fue agradable conocerla – Sakura abrazo a la mujer y le tiro la lengua al Akasuna, siendo respondida de igual forma por parte de él.

Ambos comenzaron a retroceder para ir a la salida, pero en un momento, Sakura estaba a punto de chocar contra un hombre, pero Gaara la salvo, tomándola de la cintura y sacándola del camino – ¡Cuidado! – Espeto y durante todo el viaje hacia el auto, Gaara no saco su mano de encima de Sakura.

Observando desde la distancia, Chiyo sonrió – Me agrado esa jovencita – Choco su codo contra su indiferente nieto –. Espíritu fuerte, inteligente y muy bella. – Sasori se encogió de hombros y se estaba a marchar, ocultando sus manos hechas roca por el recuerdo punzante de un pelirrojo y una pelirosada juntos. – Sasori, ¿sabes por qué los niños molestan a las niñas en la primaria?

– No lo sé, abuela – Espeto, sin prestar mucha atención.

– Porque le gustan – Dijo, con un brillo de suspicacia a su nieto. Sasori bufo enfadado, su abuela le fallaba la cabeza.

* * *

Luego de despedirme de Gaara y agradecerle la fiesta, ademas de disculparme por babear sobre su hombro cuando me dormi durante el viaje, camine hacia la puerta y comence a buscar la llave escondida.

– ¿Hola? ¿Alguien en casa? – Cuando entre, nadie contesto. Las luces yacían apagadas y eso daba indicio del vacío de la casa.

Esa Tsunade estaba en una emergencia del trabajo o con Jiraiya.

Me arrastre hacia las escaleras, deseando sentir la suavidad me mi cama y dormir por días en ella, esa fiesta me había matado.

Al estar en el umbral de mi habitación, pude detectar, escondido en la oscuridad, yacía una figura en mi cama. Sí, había cierta posibilidad que fuera mi imaginación, pero mejor exagerada que muerta, y tome el bate de Naruto.

Me acerqué lentamente, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos temblaban por la ansiedad, cuando oí un clic y la luz de mi lampara se prendió, mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos movieron el bate hacia donde estaba esa figura.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas porque lo que siguió fueron unos aullidos de dolor, paren el carro, yo conocía esos gritos.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré al estúpido de mi mejor amigo tocándose la cabeza, seguramente donde mi bate lo toco: – ¿¡Qué demonios crees haces!? ¡Casi me matas, dattebayo! – Sollozo y señalo con furia el bate –. Y, además, ¿¡qué haces con un bate si no juegas a beisbol!?

Deje caer el bate en la cama y me acerque a auxiliarlo – A ver, primero, ¿¡a quien clase de idiota se le ocurre esperar a una mujer en su habitación en la oscuridad!? ¡Es sospechoso, cabeza hueca! – Quite su mano y mire, con horror, como la herida daba indicios de volverse un chichón muy gordo –. Segundo, este es tu bate, tonto, ¡siempre te lo dejas en casa porque siempre te bañas aquí después de tus entrenamientos!

– ¡No me grites! – Grito Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

– ¡No te estoy gritando! – Le conteste, en mi defensa, es mi tono de voz normal. – Voy por hielo, ¡y si te mueres, no vayas a la luz!

– ¿¡Quieres que me vaya al infierno, dattebayo!? – Lloriqueo, y yo bufe.

Corrí hacia abajo por hielo y volví, colocándoselo en un segundo.

Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio por la presencia del hielo y yo me senté a su lado – ¿Qué hacías aquí, tonto? – Miré por todos lados con dudas y volví a hablar –. Y, ¿Cómo entraste? Tsunade no está en casa.

– Entre por la ventana – Señalo el objeto con una sonrisa –. Te he visto escapar y subir siempre por allí que resulta fácil, dattebayo.

– Oh por los dioses – Murmure con pesadez –. Si tú puedes subir, no me imagino cuantos ladrones nos robaran.

Me golpeo el hombro y yo reí como respuesta – Y vine porque tú te olvidaste nuestro viernes de videojuegos – Me señalo ofendido y yo me golpee la frente.

– ¡Lo olvide, que tonta! – Me tire a abrazarlo y susurre, medio adormilada –. Lo siento, bebé.

– No importa – Dijo, con una sonrisa, abrazándome con la mano disponible ya que la otra la usaba para sostener el hielo –. Además, ¿Dónde estabas? – Cuestiono.

Solté un bostezo y estire mis brazos – Es una larga historia para contar – Me levante hacia el armario y saque mi pijama –. Voy a dormir, me estoy muriendo.

Naruto, medio incomodo, se levantó también y susurro – Entonces me marcho.

– ¿Eh? ¡Quédate a dormir, tonto! – Rebusqué en el armario y pude encontrar unos pantalones y una remera para él – ¡Toma! – Se la lance.

Él la tomo, pero aún seguía con dudas – ¿Segura? – Me miro con unos ojos brillantes –. Ya no somos niños y bueno…

– Oh, vamos, cabeza hueca, ¿Qué podrías hacerme tú? – Me acerque al umbral de la puerta para dirigirme al baño y desmaquillarme, además del cambio de ropa –. Eres mi mejor amigo, somos como hermanos. – Rei y me marche al baño.

– Si, como hermanos – Susurro Naruto, como si doliera la palabra.

* * *

– ¡Lista! – Volví en un par de minutos y me encontré con Naruto sin la camisa elegida, dejando en vita un abdomen bien trabajado debido a los entrenamientos en Beisbol, y con los pantalones que le quedaban un tanto apretados.

– La camisa no me quedaba, dattebayo – Abrió la cama y se acostó –. A diferencia de ti, yo he crecido. – Dijo, golpeándome la frente cuando me acerque.

– Cállate, tonto – Bostecé y me acosté a su lado. – Duérmete.

Naruto me dio la espalda y sin dudar, yo la abrace. Y, a pesar del clima un tanto frio, era tan calentito. Además, ¿desde cuándo Naruto se había vuelto tan varonil? Ya no parecía aquel pequeño rubio que yo superaba en altura y que siempre debía cuidar.

– Buenas noches – Balbucee.

– Buenas noches, Sakura – Respondió y lo ultimo que recuerdo es dormir cálidamente en su espalda.

* * *

– ¡Wow, una pareja de mapaches ha entrado en el salón! – Kiba se carcajeo en cuanto nos vio entrar a Naruto y a mí, acompañado de la mitad del curso.

– ¡Cállate, pulgoso! – Naruto, con unas ojeras iguales a la mía, señalo a Kiba con aires de pelea.

– ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Quieres morir, Namizake!? – El castaño se acerco dispuesto a romperle la cara a Naruto, pero Ino empujo a ambos para ir directamente hacia mí.

– ¿Y esa cara, frentona? – Me miro ceñuda por mi apariencia de somnolienta y me guio hacia su banco –. Mejor no me respondas, ¡quiero saber lo de anoche! – Dijo, emocionada, y vi como Tenten y Temari se acercaban por detrás.

Me senté en su banco y respondí – Oh, Naruto se quedo a dormir y no me dejo pegar un ojo – Oh, claro que sí, sus ronquidos y mis "supuestas" patadas dormida en una cama pequeña no dejaron dormir a ninguno.

Shikamaru y Kiba, al escuchar mis palabras, miraron cejudos a un sonrojado Naruto, Chouji dejo de comer para ponerse a hacer pucheros, Lee se cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar dramáticamente y Sai solo estaba confundido – ¿Acaso tuvieron sexo? – Cuestiono, pestañeando por su inocencia.

– ¡No, no, no! – Naruto estaba rojo hasta las orejas y Kiba lo movía con odio de la camisa del uniforme.

– Seguro a que Sakura se refería a otro tipo de cosa, ¿no? – Neji apareció detrás de mí, teniendo yo que doblar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

– Hola Neji – Le salude, riendo tontamente, mi cerebro dormido no funcionaba correctamente, más bien, parecía una drogada. – Naruto se la paso roncando y no me dejaba en paz – Murmure, divertida.

– ¡Tú me pateabas! – Me señalo ofendido Naruto, siendo soltado por sus amigos, quienes misteriosamente el aura de asesinos se les habían ido debido a mis palabras.

– Quédate quieta, frentona – Ino me acomodo mi cabeza correctamente y comenzó a maquillarme para ocultar mis ojeras –. Y bien, ¿Qué paso con el pelirrojo?

– ¿Se ve igual de guapo en traje como en uniforme escolar? – Cuestiono Tenten, moviendo las cejas con aires de traviesa.

– ¿Qué pelirrojo? – Cuestiono Neji, un tanto cejudo.

– ¿Hablamos de pelirrojas? – Chouji rio y señalo a Kiba –. Entonces, que Kiba hable de la misteriosa pelirroja con la que está saliendo.

– ¿Estás saliendo con una chica? – Susurre adormilada y Kiba enrojeció.

– No, solo hablamos… por Tinder.

– Dioses, ¿en serio estas saliendo con alguien de Internet? – Temari lo miro como si fuera un total idiota.

– ¡Oye, se ve confiable! – Se defendió Kiba.

– Deberías conocerla, idiota – Aconsejo Shikamaru.

– Lo peor que puede pasar es que la conozca y sea una anciana, dattebayo – Se carcajeo Naruto y Kiba intento ahórcarlo, todos riendo por la escena de los idiotas.

– ¿Se encuentra aquí Sakura Haruno?

Los gritos y las risas que inundaban el salón fueron rápidamente detenidos por la curiosidad de tener al mismísimo presidente del Consejo Estudiantil en el umbral de la puerta. Sí, allí estaba Gaara con una sonrisa tímida que espanto mi sueño e hizo que me invadiera una energía.

Sin intención de disimular, todas las miradas de mis compañeros cayeron en mí. Ignorando que incluso Sasuke miraba, curioso ante la aparición de ese pelirrojo. Naruto no pasaba de mirarme a mí y a Gaara, Tenten me guiño un ojo traviesa e Ino hizo el gesto de un dedo metiéndose en un círculo, digno de una puerca.

– Si, aquí – Susurró Neji y yo me baje del banco donde estaba sentada para ir hacia la puerta. Casi dando saltitos hacia Gaara, todo bajo la atenta mirada del curso, ¡esos chismosos!

– B-Buenos días, Sakura – Me sonrió dulcemente –. ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?

– Horrible – Respondí con una sonrisa –, hasta que llegaste.

Él se sonrojo y esa escena me dio años de vida. Le tomé de la mano y le sonreí – ¿Quieres hablar en privado? – Asintió y yo le arrastre fuera del salón, no sin antes mirar a mis compañeros – ¡Búsquense una vida, chismosos! – Les mostré el dedo medio y me lleve a Gaara. No podría creer que ese adorable pelirrojo era el mismo que me causaba terror de niña.

* * *

– Estoy sumamente agradecido por tu ayuda de ayer – Fue lo primero que dijo Gaara en cuanto llegamos al pie de la escalera para ir a la azotea.

Yo solo le di de menos y respondí – Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto.

– No, es de verdad – Dio un paso hacia a mi –. Realmente me salvaste de una situación incómoda, creo que tener una novia rica es muy importante para mi familia.

Ambos reímos y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él hurgo en su bolsillo y saco un paquete marrón, tendiéndomelo en el acto.

– Es para ti – Su voz sonó un tanto débil al intentar pronunciar lo siguiente –. Y con esto, creo… que termina tu trabajo, ¿no?

Tome el paquete con dinero, aceptándolo un tanto incomoda –. Si, termina aquí.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso de hablar. Quería decirle algo, se veía triste, yo también… me había caído bien la noche anterior.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera, sonó el timbre y la oportunidad murió.

– Debo entrar a clases – Murmure y él asintió.

– Yo también – Retrocedí para marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo – Sakura.

– ¿Sí? – Le mire esperanzada y él se sonrojo.

– ¿Me das tu número? – Sin razón, mis mejillas se colorearon y él igual, comentando apresurado – ¡Como amigos! Ya sabes, para hablar y ser amigos y eso…

Asentí, riendo un poco. Él me tendió su celular y yo le escribí mi numero como nuevo contacto: – Háblame esta noche, zanahoria – Y me puse de puntitas para sentarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego escapar a clases, dejándolo allí, totalmente rojo y con su celular a mano.

* * *

Cuando volví al salón, no solo recibí el regaño de Kakashi, sino que tuve que aguantar la mirada recelosa de Naruto y las preguntas de puras chismosas de mis amigas.

– ¿Y bien? – Susurro Ino, pinchándome con su lápiz para llamar mi atención sin atraer un regaño del maestro –. ¿Y hicieron cosas sucias en la azotea?

– Dicen que los tímidos son los más traviesos, ¿lo comprobaste por cuenta propia, querida? – Cuestiono a risotadas Tenten a mi izquierda.

Como respuesta, Temari les lanzo una bola de papel a ambas en la frente y las miro mal – ¡Están hablando de mi hermano, cochinas! – Bufaron, pero Temari se inclino más cerca de mi lado, aprovechando su asiento a mi derecha –. Aunque sí, quiero detalles, Sakurita.

– ¡No paso nada raro! Solo resolvimos ese asunto – Las tres suspiraron aburridas – … y, tal vez le haya dado mi número – Solté un gritito silencioso junto con Tenten e Ino, Temari hizo un bailecito de alegría e ignoramos el bufido colectivo de los chicos del frente.

– Jovencitas, requiero atención en mi clase – Acoto Kakashi, mirándonos con regaño con su único ojo visible, recibiendo nuestras disculpas como respuestas.

Intente volver a prestar atención y anotar lo que hablaba Kakashi, pero otra vez el lápiz se volvió a incrustar en mi espalda. – Psss, psss, Sakura…

La ignore.

– Psss, psss.

Dioses, los cerdos eran irritantes.

Me clavo con más fuerza el lápiz y yo me voltee a verla con odio –. ¡Te estoy escuchando, idiota! – Murmure con enojo.

Ino me sonrió con diversión y hablo – Tengo buenas noticias, frentona.

– Tus buenas noticias son problemas para mí, ¿lo sabias?

Ignorando mis palabras, cuchicheo con emoción – ¡Conseguí tu próximo cliente!

– ¿Por qué suena como si me estuvieses prostituyendo?

– ¿Estas diciendo que soy tu proxeneta? – Hizo un gesto de orgullo y hablo para si misma –. Soy tu proxeneta, frentona.

– Tampoco te lo creas mucho – Bufe y anote lo poco que escuchaba de Kakashi –. Estabas hablando sobre mi próxima víctima.

– ¡Oh, si! ¡Ni te creerás quien es! – Se inclino más cerca y susurro – Kakuzu, de último año.

Si tuviese una bebida, la hubiese escupido – ¿Queeeeé? – Chille con sorpresa y supe que me había mandado una cuando Kakashi me dirigió su mirada de "Oh, alguien se quedara más tiempo en la escuela".

* * *

Resople, indignada, ¿hablar en clase era excusa para mandarme a hacer recados como su empleada? Oh, claro que se aprovechaba Kakashi, ese anciano.

Di un paso, intentando no caer con el peso de los cuadernos de tareas de todos los alumnos de Kakashi. Esto era esclavismo, señores.

– Si que te ves patética cargando eso.

Si pudiera mirarlo, le daría una de mis peores miradas de odio puro – Esto es aprovecharse, sensei.

Coloque a duras penas los cuadernos en su escritorio y él solo quito su mirada de su extraño libro para mirarme de soslayo –. Es divertido molestarte, pequeña Sakura.

– ¡No soy pequeña! – Le miré recriminatoriamente y puse mis manos sobre mis caderas –. Cumplo dieciocho en el próximo año, actualícese, sensei.

– Oh, que buena noticia – Cerro su ojo, simulando una sonrisa –, serás completamente legal muy pronto.

Me sonroje con fuerza y él solo rio divertido, revolviéndome el cabello.

– ¡Pervertido! – Chille, avanzando fuera del salón de maestros, ignorando sus carcajadas –. Y además cotilla, ¡le cuenta todo a Tsunade!

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, bastante colorada para mi gusto.

– ¡Ese tonto!

Y para mi sorpresa, alguien respondió – ¿Quién es un tonto?

Frente a mi se encontraba el mismísimo Kakuzu, clavando sus ojos verdes en mi y luciendo su cabello largo totalmente libre. Muy bien, los hombres me perseguían.

* * *

**No voy a mentir, el GaaSaku me resulta de lo más adorable y quiero plasmarlo de esa forma. Así que, ¡sufran diabetes con ellos!**

**Y nuestro chico sorpresa resulta Kakuzu, a que no se lo esperaban. Ya quiero trabajar con el próximo capitulo, tendremos mucho humor y encontronazos con los Akatsuki. Eso sí, para todo fan del KakuSaku, daré todo para intentar darles mucha química.**

**Pregunta importante, ¿quién desea que sea el próximo cliente? **

**Besos, Cerezo.**


	5. El funeral

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

– Espera, ¿qué dijiste? – Golpee mi oreja, buscando reparar el defecto en ella –. Creo que mi cerebro ha sufrido un colapso y he escuchado mal, ¿dijiste funeral?

Kakuzu soltó un suspiro, como si la petición fuese una carga pesada, y repitió con un tinte de aburrimiento en su voz sin quitar la vista de su teléfono.

– Sakura Haruno, necesito que finjas ser mi pareja estable en el velorio de mi abuela – Se detuvo para teclear una cosa en el teléfono y continuó –. Y también mentir sobre que estas embarazada, detalles.

Ah, que detalles tan "minúsculos".

– ¿Por qué demonios debo fingir ser una embarazada novia tuya en un funeral? – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, detesto los funerales.

Él solo se encogió de hombros - Te pagare bien, tómalo o déjalo.

Balbucee, intentando buscar alguna respuesta, pero mi cerebro estaba aún en proceso. Muy bien, Sakura, una cosa es fingir ser una novia en una fiesta y OTRA EN UN FUNERAL.

– No tengo demasiado tiempo, ¿sí? – Tecleo un par de cosas y prosiguió –. Es mañana a la tarde y tengo el tiempo corto, así que, decide, Haruno.

Oh, Ino. Cuando hablaba de publicidad, no era este tipo.

– ¿Bien? – Respondí.

Por primera vez, en nuestro encuentro, Kakuzu se dignó en mirarme y apago su celular para proceder a meterlo en su bolsillo. – Muy bien, más te vale dormir temprano porque mañana será una jornada dura, Haruno.

Oh, madre. ¿En qué me he metido?

* * *

Se supone que algunas personas suertudas despiertan por el suave sonido de las aves o por el anuncio del desayuno; yo no era suertuda, mis mañanas siempre eran extrañas y la de hoy no era una excepción.

– ¡SAKURA! ¡VE Y ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – El grito de Tsunade, de la habitación contigua, resonó por toda la casa – ¡EL TIMBRE ME ESTA MATANDO Y YO TE MATARE A TI!

– ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – Me queje.

– ¡NO TE QUEJES, ACABO DE VOLVER DE UN MALDITO TURNO Y NO PIENSO LEVANTARME, JOVENCITA!

Me arrastré hacia las escaleras y, por milagro, no tropecé. Llegando a duras penas a la puerta, la abri.

– Adorable pijama – Fueron las primeras palabras de Kakuzu, antes de entrar a mi casa como si fuese propia –. Aunque preferiría que utilizaras ropa más formal para ir al velorio, gustos son gustos.

– ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa en la madrugada? – Balbucee.

– Te dije que ibas a madrugar.

Mire el reloj de la chimenea para observar con horror la hora – ¡Son las cinco!

– Explícitamente, 5:12 – Consulto, mirando su reloj –. Eso significa que estamos perdiendo tiempo, cámbiate y nos marchamos.

– ¡Queeeeeé? – Me queje y Kakuzu, tomando una botella de origen desconocido, me la lanzo – ¿¡QUE DEM-¡?

– Medidas desesperadas para tiempos desesperados – Acoto, me dio una bolsa, me tomo de los hombros y me dio la vuelta –. Ahora, corre y te quiero vestida en 12 minutos.

– ¿Me estas jodiendo? – Balbucee, pero él ya se había marchado para su auto. Abri la bolsa para descubrir que alli yacia un precioso vestido negro y unos tacos que lo acompañaban.

* * *

Me desperté temprano, Kakuzu me vio en pijama y me vio babeando en su auto.

¿Eso era lo peor?

No, señor, y eso no era lo peor.

– Es bueno... verte, Sakura – Itachi soltó una risita de pura incomodidad y me miró –. No te veo desde...

– Desde que yo iba a primaria – Le contesté a duras penas por la vergüenza. Ni siquiera podía corresponder su mirada, dioses.

Ah, ¿existía algo más incómodo que tener a tu antiguo crush y hermano de tu enemigo a tu lado? Si, tenerlo haciendo tu ecografía falsa sobre unos gemelos falsos del cual el padre es un novio falso.

La vida me detestaba. Yo no buscaba los problemas, los problemas me buscaban a mi.

– Itachi, no te estoy pagando para hablar, ¡apúrate! – Kakuzu hablo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Bendito seas entre todos los pecadores.

– Eso es lo peor, Kakuzu – Itachi le miro enfadado –, ¡no me estas pagando!

– Estar en el club es suficiente pago para ti – El de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros y siguió distraído en su teléfono.

Mirando la conversación completamente terminada y con la falta de deseos de charlar con uno de los dos, me dedique a observar el salón sentada en el único sillón que había aquí. Si, conocía sobre el club exclusivo llamado Akatsuki, pero solo sus miembros podían entrar, a excepción de invitados como yo o las chicas que arrastraban los casanovas del grupo.

Oh, estaba en el club de Akatsuki y aun no caía en ello.

– ¿Puedo saber porque demonios hay gente durante la mañana? – Mis ojos chocaron con unos ojos miel y una sonrisa mordaz nació en los labios de Sasori al verme –. Oh, pero si es el pelo chicle.

Fruncí el ceño, Itachi sonrió divertido y Kakuzu nos ignoró.

– Oh, pero si una zanahoria se ha escapado de los campos.

Ambos nos miramos con recelo, preparándonos para una discusión que llevaría horas, pero entonces un brazo se colgó en los hombros de Sasori y la cabeza plateada de Hidan apareció.

– Oigan, ¿Por qué tanta gente reunida aquí? – Cuestiono y sus ojos se clavaron en mí, curiosos.

– Venia a trabajar con mis muñecos – Sasori nos miro con recelo a todos –. Se supone que no viene nadie en la mañana.

– Trabajo – Respondió escueto Kakuzu.

– Soy esclavo de Kakuzu – Itachi se dio vuelta en su silla, ignorando por un segundo su trabajo de edición –. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Él sonrió y pude ver con exactitud como sus dientes se veían tan afilados como los de un lobo peligroso – Oh, tuve una noche apasionada con una nena – Me señalo de forma burlona –. Allí.

Cuando procese que se refería al sillón y no a mí, mi rostro se deformó en una mueca de asco. – ¡Asco! – Chille, levantándome y saliendo disparada al lado de Kakuzu, quien parecía más interesado en mirar su teléfono que el mundo real.

Los ojos morados de Hidan brillaron traviesos y se acercó a mí, con Sasori siguiéndole con su mirada como si lo vigilase e Itachi nos miraba con precavidad.

– ¿Y de quien es esta rosita? – Por instinto, retrocedía lentamente cada paso que él daba, hasta el punto de llegar hasta Itachi –. ¿Es tuya, Itachi? ¿No te molestaría compartir?

Itachi iba a abrir la boca, dispuesto a salir en mi defensa y sacar su lado de hermano sobreprotector pero mi voz, un tanto tartamudeando, le borro la sonrisa al gigantón: – ¡Deberías respetarme, gigante! ¡Le rompí la nariz a Sasori...y... y lo puedo hacer contigo! – Sep, estaba amenazando a un chico musculoso y que me llevaba mas de dos cabezas de altura, pero mi voz (y tal vez mi dignidad) hablaban por si misma –. ¡Y no soy de ninguno, vengo aquí por negocios con Kakuzu! – No voy a admitir que intentaba mantener mi mirada hacia sus ojos y no intentar recorrerle su figura tan marcada. Oh, ¡diosa de la pureza, dame tu fuerza y no me hagas caer por mis hormonas!

Itachi soltó una risita de puro orgullo, Sasori enrojeció por mención de su derrota y podría jurar que Kakuzu había quitado por un segundo su mirada de su teléfono para mirarme con interés, pero tan rápido como sucedió, volvió a mirar a su aparato.

En cambio, Hidan, a diferencia de enojarse, solo soltó una carcajada de puro placer y me observo como si fuese un animal salvaje mirando a su víctima – ¡Ja! ¿¡Le ganaste a Sasori!? – Dio otro paso hacia mi y extendiendo su mano, buscando atrapar mi cintura – Oh, las chicas rudas me calientan, rosita.

Estaba preparada para mostrarle mis puños y enseñarle que dos años en Boxeo no fueron para nada, pero para mi sorpresa, Itachi se levanto de su silla y me tomo de los hombros para quitarme del camino de Hidan y, no solo eso, Sasori pateo con fuerza al platinado.

– ¡No seas puerco, Hidan! – Mascullo Sasori – ¡Date una vuelta a la escuela y luego vuelve, imbécil! – Abrió la puerta y, a pesar de las protestas de Hidan, lo echo.

No solo fue ver la mirada preocupada de Sasori, que buscaba ocultarla con indiferencia, sino que también sentirme en el cuarto cielo al tener al Uchiha mayor protegiéndome, embriagándome con su colonia de "chico-sexy-y-perfecto". Oh, joder, me sentía como una princesa de la cual sus príncipes habían acudido para salvarle de un feroz lobo.

– Todo muy bonito pero mi funeral empieza en cuatro horas y no tengo mi ecografía, además que la novia falsa está fantaseando con cuál de los dos va a tirarse primero, ¡Itachi! – Bufo Kakuzu, rompiendo mi burbuja de felicidad.

* * *

Se muy bien que si "El Relámpago Amarillo", el personaje de la serie tan famosa de ninjas, fuese de verdad; sentiría envidia de la velocidad de Kakuzu. Oh, si, Kakuzu en cuanto tuvo la ecografía falsa, me tomo en brazos y corrió a comprar el primer falso estomago de embarazada que encontró, me llevo a casa para que tomase ropa y terminamos aquí, en el auto y frente al velorio.

– ¿Crees que se ve verdadero? – Moví nuevamente la faja y me mire incomoda en el espejo del auto. Aunque el vestido negro que me había prestado Kakuzu me quedaba de maravilla, el cual se acentuaba en mi busto y el resto se colocaba libre, dejando que mi faja se viera realmente como un estomago de embarazada, la posición de este me ponía en duda.

Kakuzu, quien estaba vestido en un precioso traje negro que le ceñía bien a su figura, oh, y su cabello despeinado junto un par de botones desabotonados, le daba un aire totalmente rompe ovarios. Bueno, ¡Sakura, no te pierdas! Como decía, Kakuzu, totalmente atractivo, extendió su mano hacia mi estomago falso y lo acaricio – Se ve real para mí.

Si no fuera por la inminente ida hacia el funeral y que estábamos en un trabajo, podríamos ser fácilmente una pareja de jóvenes esperando a su primer hijo. Oh, madre, ¿Cómo seria un hijo nuestro? Si fuera por mí, quisiera que uno tuviese mis ojos, acompañándolo del cabello castaño y piel morena de Kakuzu y el otro fuese un tanto parecido a mi por su cabello, ¡que monadas mis hijos imaginarios!

– Oye, Haruno – Kakuzu paso una mano frente a mis ojos y eso logro sacarme de mis ensoñaciones con pañales y ojos verdes –. Estas muy perdida esta mañana – Él, quien ya se había bajado del auto y me esperaba con la puerta abierta de mi lado, extendió su mano para sacarme sin dificultarme por la faja. Oh, Kakuzu, no admitiría ni en diez mil años que los chicos maduros eran mi talón de Aquiles, como dice un buen dicho: "_Mientras más arrugada la pasa, más dulce es el fruto_", ¿el tío de Sasuke? Uff, papucho.

Acepte la mano de Kakuzu, no sin antes tomar mis gafas oscuras del asiento, y me aventure a mi segundo trabajo. Como nos habíamos dicho que seriamos una amorosa pareja, Kakuzu me abrazo por los hombros, apretándome hacia su muy marcado abdomen y yo me aventure a pasar mi mano por su cintura. Jo, ninguna de las chicas me creería que estaba abrazada a Kakuzu.

Estábamos a punto de entrar al velorio, pero entonces una vocecita chillona, que conocía muy bien, nos detuvo – ¿SAKURA? – Voltee y mis ojos chocaron con los azules sorprendidos de Naruto, oh, olvide que estábamos cerca de su casa. Allí estaba el rubio, tirando la bolsa de pan por la sorpresa y mirándome con la boca entreabierta, no se si sorprendido por mi estomago o por quien me estaba abrazando.

Yo sonreí y me coloqué mis gafas, para apurar a Kakuzu y entrar al sitio.

* * *

Estaba frente a una maldita multitud "doliente" que me miraba con ojos juzgadores, en especial hacia mi estómago, pero el brazo de Kakuzu me servía como un constante recordatorio que no estaba sola y estábamos ahí, juntos. Oh, igual que una novela.

Una mujer, un tanto mayor que nosotros, pero sin ser una adulta, se empujaba con todos para estar a nuestro lado y cuando la tuve en frente lo supe, era una copia femenina de Kakuzu, tal vez un poco más femenina y con un rostro risueño y atractivo, pero demasiado parecida a él. ¿Su madre, acaso?

– ¿¡Kakuzu!? – Pude sentir, en carne propia, como la rigidez se apropiaba del avaro chico y sus ojos se afilaban ante la aparición de la desconocida, quien nos miraba con sorpresa y algo más que ocultaba en su cara risueña –. Oh, ¿y ella quién es? Dime que eso no es un estomago de embarazada.

Kakuzu fue quien hablo – Oh, déjame presentártela, querida hermana – Ese "querida" sonaba como si fuese una blasfemia en sus labios –; ella es Sakura, la madre de mis hijos y mi prometida – Planto un suave beso en mi mejilla que consiguió que mis piernas se convirtiesen en gelatina.

Tome aire y oculte un mecho de cabello por detrás de mi oreja –. Un placer, Kakuzu habla mucho de ustedes – Bueno, era mentirita, ni siquiera conocía cuando era su cumpleaños e iba a saber cuál era su familia. Por cierto, ¿dónde estarán sus padres?

Con un rostro impactado y una sonrisa totalmente falsa, la hermana de Kakuzu contesto – Oh… si, es un… ¿placer? – Escupirme en la cara sonaba mejor que eso.

– ¿Hijos? ¿Eso quiere decir lo que creo? – Un chico un tanto parecido a Kakuzu apareció en escena también. Muy bien, aquí nadie se presentaba o tenía algo de modales –. Eres tan descarado, hermanito, ¿te conviertes en padre justo en el día del funeral de nuestra abuela cuando en su testamento declaraba que tendría riquezas el primero que diese un bisnieto? – Oh, tremendo avaro hijo de su madre, ¡aja, eso era la razón de porque me contrato!

Le pellizque su brazo, apoyado en mi cintura, y susurre –. Dime que no hay una gran suma de dinero por medio.

Kakuzu me mostro una sonrisa mordaz, idéntica a un villano cuando revela su plan maestro y me guiño el ojo. Oh, _que gran hijo de su madre tan atractivo_.

Acaricie por instinto mi gran estomago falso, que simulaba un embarazo de cuatro meses.

Las murmuraciones se alzaron sobre el lugar, pero Kakuzu no se impactó –. Si me disculpan, esto es un funeral y vine a ver a mi abuela. – Me tomo la mano con la idea de guiarme al ataúd, pero nuevamente otra voz se alzó entre otras.

– No quiero buscar pelea, pero Makoto tiene un punto, Kakuzu – La chica nos miró ceñuda –. ¿Cómo es que recién ahora nos enteramos que esa chica de allí estaba embarazada? ¡Su embarazo parece casi de 8 meses?

La mire ofendida –. Hey, oiga, ¡no tengo ocho meses! ¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda? – Hice un pucherito y me estanqué en medio del camino hacia el ataúd para mirarla.

Kakuzu soltó una risita y acaricio mi mejilla, dándome dudas si era real o una actuación – No estás gorda, Sakura, te ves preciosa. – Enrojecí completamente. – Y para que sepas, Anahí, estamos a punto de tener gemelos. – Asentí con fuerza.

Makoto soltó una carcajada – Que conveniente, ¿no?

Una anciana se acercó y no dudo en hablar – Yo creo que a muchos les gustaría escuchar la historia suya.

– ¿Nuestra historia? – Preguntamos ambos.

– Oh, si, ayudaría a calmar el ambiente – Su hermano nos miro mordaz –, ¿o acaso es algo que no planearon?

– No es eso… – Tartamudee –. Es una historia muy larga… demasiado larga.

Kakuzu bufo – Por los santo dioses, Makoto, ¿si lo digo te callaras? – Me acerco más a si y, para mi sorpresa, me planto un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla. Ah, ¡AH! ¡SANTISIMA MADRE! – Nos conocimos en la escuela y… nos gustamos, fin. – Dictamino, abrazandome.

– ¿Y como es que nunca supimos de ella o de su embarazo? – Hablo su hermana –. Es más, ni la abuela la menciono.

– Porque… ¡cortamos! – Respondí, balbuceando, ignorando el pellizco de Kakuzu.

– ¿¡Cortaron!? – Se inmiscuyo una mujer más, pero esta parecía solo interesada en la historia – ¿Por qué?

Dedicándome una mirada cortante antes por meter la pata, Kakuzu decidió responder – Ella me engañaba.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? –Entre todos los sorprendidos, mi chillido de ofendida fue el más alto. Oh, nadie me decía infiel en la cara ni, aunque fuera de mentira.

– Con mi mejor amigo – Oh, por los calzones de mi abuela, ¡su mejor amigo era Hidan! ¡Meterme con él era ponerme al mismo nivel que Amy! ¡Oh, no, no!

– Oh, vamos, Kakuzu – Me enfrente a él, aun cuando su cara decía "Te-asesino-si-arruinas-que-gane-la-herencia" –. ¡Tú sabes bien por qué terminamos!

– ¿Por qué? – Susurro un hombre, totalmente metido con la historia.

– Eh… tu ego herido causo nuestro rompimiento – Respondí con la primera cosa que se me paso. Sakura, ¡usa tu cabecita y piensa en algo vergonzoso! ¡Nada es peor que compararme con Amy!

– ¿Qué mi qué? – Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

– Si, negarme a tus juegos sadomasoquistas te avergonzó e intentaste borrarme de tu vida. – Grité, logrando gritos ahogados en el público.

– Mira lo que uno descubre yendo a un funeral – Susurro un hombre a su pareja.

Algunos lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados o susurraban sobre Kakuzu, pero este solo me miraba como si quisiese asesinarme.

– ¿Y volvieron a estar juntos por los bebes? – Pregunto ilusionada la anciana del principio.

– Al principio, no creí que eran míos por… ya saben, su graaaan historial – Respondió Kakuzu, acariciando mi estomago falso.

Yo le acaricié su cara – Y yo me di cuenta que lo amaba a pesar de sus gustos – Le di una cachetada y sonreí – Como te gusta, cariño, ¿no?

Sonrió forzado – Tú ya lo sabes, bebé – Acaricio mi pelo – Por cierto, la orgia de mañana la tendremos que aplazar por el turno con el doctor.

– Oh, olvidé al doctor – Fingí pesar –. Que lastima, los elementos de tortura solo eran rentables para hoy.

Nos miramos con desafío, esperando el comentario del otro, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

– Espero que no utilices el vestido de blanco en su boda – Susurro un consternado cura en la puerta de la funeraria –. Hijos míos, ¿hace cuanto que no tocan una iglesia? – Dijo, mietras abrazaba horrorizado su biblia.

– Tranquilícese, padre – Apareció un hombre de traje, quien nos tomó de hombros y nos arrastró lejos del pálido hombre –. Me llevare a este par a discutir sobre la herencia.

Antes de darnos cuenta, el abogado arrastro a todos los familiares cercanos hacia un lugar para discutir sobre la herencia.

* * *

– Entonces… todo salió muy bien – Aplaudí, sacándome la faja, y tirándola en el asiento trasero del auto.

– Al menos me cedieron la mayor parte de la herencia – Agrego Kakuzu, con la mirada fija en la calle.

Ninguno volvió hablar y eso causo que me irritara, detestaba los silencios – Lo siento, olvide dar mis condolencias – Balbucee, recordando para mi pesar el por qué estábamos en el funeral –. Seguro debes extrañar a tu abuela.

Kakuzu se comenzó a quitar su corbata y me miro ceñudo – ¿Ah? – Soltó un gruñido – Es un milagro que esa mujer muriera, la detestaba.

– Oh – Murmure, ¡joder, un momento incomodo peor! – ¿Y tus padres?

– Bajo tierra – Expresó, como si comentara del clima.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y dije lo primero que mi cerebro indico – Los míos también – Comencé a sonreír nerviosa – Equipo Huérfanos en acción – Bromeé, sintiéndome como una idiota.

Kakuzu volteo a mirarme como si tuviera tres cuernos, – ¡Ya lo sé! ¡mis chistes cuando estoy nerviosa dan vergüenza ajena, no me mires!

Él fijo su mirada por otro lado, con una pequeña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. Cuando me di cuenta, él estaciono frente a casa. – Llegamos.

– Que viaje tan rápido – Murmure, iba a abrir la puerta, pero su voz me detuvo.

– Mañana te pagare, Haruno – Dijo.

Tomando eso como una despedida en su idioma, Sali del auto, decidida a entrar a casa… pero algo me hizo retroceder.

Kakuzu quien estaba a punto de marcharse, dio un salto del susto cuando golpee suavemente la ventana del auto. – ¿Qué es lo que-? –Iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando bajo su ventanilla, pero yo lo interrumpí.

– Di que hice un buen trabajo – Sonreí –. Y, que la pasaste bien.

frunció el ceño, bufando – No diré eso.

Mi sonrisa desapareció y simulé una cara triste – ¿No hice un buen trabajo?

Gruño, como si le costara montones – Hiciste un buen trabajo.

– ¿Y…? – Dije, pellizcándolo para que terminara.

Me miro con odio – Y… lo pase medianamente agradable – Suspiro –. Fin, ahora córrete de mi camino o te atropellare con el auto.

Rei estrepitosamente – Yo también lo paso muy bien, Kakuzu – Le aprete su mejilla –. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

** Realmente me sorprende que gente le guste lo que escribo, ¿todo bien en casa, gente? Me puse a leer los demás capítulos para inspirarme y seguir el orden, pero quería vomitar por lo aburrido que era y mal escrito que esta. Igual mi idea es terminar el fanfic y luego ponerlo a editar para que quede bien pechocho.**

** Con respecto a la historia, tengo varias ideas: quiero incluir un par de episodios donde Sakura estaría con la UchiFamily, dando razones para que pueda interactuar con los adultos (Seria super loco que Madara cayese a pedirle un servicio, le caen el FBI y lo encierran por pedofilia, vamos a ser realistas), además de que quiero meter una fiesta donde involucre a MUCHOS de los personajes, pero primero quiero seguir con la idea de clientes… así que, ¿sugerencias? ¡INSPIRENME! **

** Comenten, gente, eso me anima más a escribir.**

** Gracias por leer.**


	6. Turbulencias

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

– ¿Y entonces qué? – Ino había acabado su conversación sobre lo atractivo que estaba hoy Sai, aunque usase el mismo uniforme que todos, y había dirigido la conservación de entre las tres hacia mí.

– ¿Qué de qué? – Murmure, sin prestar atención, mayormente concentrada en terminar la tarea de matemática que era para hoy. Oh, Kurenai me torturaría.

– ¡Sobre tu cita, tontita! – Casi grito Tenten, rompiendo mis oídos en consecuencia.

– No era una cita – Farfulle, sintiendo como mis mejillas se iban poniendo calientes –. Era un trabajo, un encargo entre colegas.

– Uy, si, y yo tengo cuernos – Agrego Ino.

La mire con fingida tristeza y acaricie su hombro – Ino… no queríamos decírtelo, pero si… tienes unos cuernos que hasta los toros envidian. – Solté una carcajada, acompañada por Temari y Tenten, mientras que la cerda atrapaba su libro y me golpeaba con este.

– No intentes distraernos del tema, Sakura, te conozco – Temari intento ocultar su risa y me miro seria –. Quiero saber todo, explícitamente y gráficamente cada detalle.

Bufe – No fue nada.

– ¡Estas colorada, tu cuerpo no miente! – Señalo Tenten y yo enroje con más fuerza.

– Oh, esta bien – Deje mi libro de matemáticas y me acerque confidente hacia ellas – Solo… fingimos estar comprometidos… y yo estar embarazada.

– ¡Y me dices a mi cerda! – Me golpeo Ino –. Y, ¿hubo un besito fugaz o un abracito? – Curioseo, acompañado de unas miradas que decían "Cogieron-no-me-mientas".

Retrocedí instantáneamente – No paso… nada de nada. – Además, no creo que le interesaria a alguien como a Kakuzu, ¿saben? Es más, no creo que a nadie le guste – Balbucee pero cuando las mire, me veian como si quisieran golpearme

Las vi abrir la boca, dispuestas a comentar algo más pero un grito estruendoso nos interrumpió.

– ¡SAKURA, NO TE MUEVAS DE ALLÍ! – Naruto, en una posición totalmente cómica, me señalo como si esto me detuviera de salir corriendo de su vista. En la mirada curiosa de todos, el rubio dio unas grandes zancadas y al llegar a mi lado, me tomo en brazos.

– NARUTO, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? – Chille – ¡MI FALDA, MI FALDA! ¡SE ME VE TODO! – Intenté taparme como pude, evitar que todos vean mi calzón de fresitas. Naruto, ignorando mis pedidos, me llevo fuera de mi asiento y me coloco sobre su pupitre.

– ¡TÚ Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR! –Gritó.

– ¡WOW, QUE FORMA PARA NADA EXTRAÑA DE PEDIR HABLAR!

– ¡NO ME GRITES!

– ¡TÚ EMPEZASTE, ESTUPIDO!

– ¡HABLÓ LA MOJA CAMAS!

Lo golpee en el hombro – ¿PUEDES SUPERARLO? ¡TENÍA OCHO AÑOS!

Su expresión decayó y esta vez, susurro – Me gustaba cuando teníamos ocho años… en esos momentos, me contabas todo – Retrocedió un poco y se cruzo los hombros, como si estuviese herido –. Muy diferente de ahora, que no dudas en ocultarme todo.

– ¿De que hablas, rubio tonto? – Susurre, tomándole del brazo para arrastrarlo más cerca mío.

– El otro día estuviste con Gaara, ayer con ese raro de ultimo año… – Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme –. Todos lo sabían… menos yo. Te la pasas excluyéndome, Sakura, como si mi amistad no contase parte de tu vida… – Murmuro, con sus ojos ligeramente húmedos.

– Oh, he dañado a mi bebé – Fue mi simple respuesta y él solo me miro enfadado.

– ¡No me trates como bebé, soy un hombre! – Se paso la mano por los ojos e inflo su pecho, pero su enfado voló lejos cuando extendí mis brazos.

– Siempre serás mi bebé, bebé – Sonreí dulcemente y él enrojeció totalmente –. _Yo sé que quieres un abrazo, un beso y una canción de cuna._

– Cantas horrible – Cuchicheo y escondió su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro, haciéndome ligeras cosquillas, dándome un abrazo extraño entre yo sentada y él parado, pero… era un abrazo muy cálido.

– No tienes que preocuparte – Acaricie su cabello, atreviéndome incluso de hundir mi nariz para olerlo incluso, y Naruto apretaba con fuerza mi cintura. – Es un extraño trabajo que hago de acompañamiento, ¡y no incluye prostitución o yo estando desnuda si eso vas a preguntar!

Naruto soltó una carcajada, logrando aumentar las cosquillas – Hey, Sakura, te quiero… – Se deshizo del abrazo al instante, totalmente enrojecido y balbuceo – ¡como amigos! ¡Ya sabes, super mejores amigos! ¡JOJOJOJO!

Rei suavemente – Yo también te quiero, bobo.

Naruto sonrió, pero sus ojos no brillaron como antes.

– ¡Wow, eso es un acto de primera! ¿Ya acabaron o tengo que esperar hasta que se pongan a besuquearse? – Tanto Naruto y yo temblamos, volteando rígidamente hacia atrás.

Apoyado sobre la puerta, Obito nos miraba con humor.

– ¿¡Desde cuando estas mirando!? – Grito Naruto y Obito se encogió de hombros.

– Todo el salón y yo presenciamos completamente el acto.

Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, viendo miradas de todo tipo. Personas como Neji me miraban con decepción, el idiota de Sasuke parecía querer asesinarme, Ino me miraba con una silenciosa insinuación y… Hinata nos miraba con el corazón roto. Oh, por los dioses, Hinata creía que teníamos algo.

Naruto era solo mi mejor amigo y debía aclarárselo.

– Suponiendo que ya terminaron – Obito tosió para prepararse a gritar – Debido a problemas con Kurenai, estarán hoy conmigo y, debido a que mi horario de ahora es con el curso vecino, nos iremos al patio en busca de más espacio. ¡Tomen sus libros de texto y lápices, haremos ejercicios matemáticos en grupos! ¡Circulando con cuidado, par de hormonales!

* * *

– ¿Acaso soy yo o te vuelves más enana cada vez que te veo? – Obito soltó una carcajada – Cerecito, se supone que debes crecer, no empequeñecer.

Golpee con fuerza su estómago, dejándolo casi sin aire – Solo dime mi grupo, orejón – Murmure, haciendo un puchero.

– Se supone que soy tu mayor y tu profesor, más respeto – Rio, sobándose el estómago.

– Lo único que veo es al mismo tonto de doce que se comía mis dulces – Conteste, rememorando las tardes de verano en el barrio Uchiha y a un niño de grandes gafas naranjas.

Me desordeno el cabello y sonrió – Haruno Sakura, harás equipo con… – Se rasco la mejilla y miro con interés su planilla – Gaara No Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Amy Smith y… Matsuri Sakamoto.

Bufé, hubiese tenido un perfecto grupo sino fuese por Amy. Amy arruinaba todo.

Obito se alejó para reacomodar otro grupo y hablando del diablo, Amy apareció en escena, mirándome con desprecio – Me harías un gran favor si evitases coquetear con todo el que te cruce, así podría no vomitar.

– ¿Disculpa? – La mire ofendida.

– Por favor, Naruto, el presidente y ahora, el profesor, ¿acaso escalas llegar hasta el director?

– Lo siento, Amy, pero el lugar de facilona tiene un nombre y es el tuyo.

Ambas nos echamos rayos, pero Gaara apareció antes de que le arrancara uno de sus teñidos cabellos – Preferiría trabajar en paz, si no les importa – Nos señaló ir al árbol y Amy, bufando como búfalo, se marcho hacia allí, dejándonos solos.

– Hey – Salude.

– Hey – Sonrió y yo le clave el codo, riendo a carcajadas. Él me siguió con un par de risas un tanto silenciosas sin saber de que me reía, ni yo lo sabía.

Solo… la felicidad me afloraba cuando estaba a su lado.

– ¡Oigan! – Naruto apareció frente nuestro con el ceño fruncido – ¿No era que íbamos a trabajar?

– ¿Tú? ¿Queriendo trabajar? – Aprete la mejilla de Naruto –. Hoy nos cae un tornado, seguramente. – Me lance por detrás de su espalda, y sin replicar, Naruto hizo de caballito corriendo lejos como si intentase alejarme de algo, con Gaara siguiéndonos.

Me senté cómodamente sobre la hierba e hice señas de ir a mi lado a Gaara, pero antes de eso, Naruto se sentó gruñendo.

– ¡Allí se iba a sentar Gaara, muévete! – Replique.

– Oblígame – Gruño y hundió nuevamente su cabeza en mi hombro, reclamando mimos y abrazos, atención que le di, pero muy ofendida.

– Que bebé tan feo y desconsiderado – Dije, y mirando por detrás… volví a encontrarme con los ojos heridos de Hinata – Eh… ¡trabajo, trabajo, vagos! – Empuje lejos de mi a Naruto, este cayendo de mano sobre Gaara, y me intente acomodar lo más recta.

Sin mucho dudar, todos sacamos nuestros libros y comenzamos a intentar resolver. O, mejor dicho, lo resolvimos Gaara y yo.

– ¡Gaara, enséñame! – Chillo Matsuri cuando su quinto intento de resolver habían fallidos, pegándose demasiado cerca de Gaara. Muy cerca. ¿Acaso este no tenia espacio personal? Podría pedirle que se corriera, pero no, Gaara parecía muy feliz a su lado.

Clave con más fuerza el lápiz y me forcé a intentar terminar los ejercicios, con Naruto pegado a mi lado reclamando ayuda.

* * *

El timbre sonó, anunciando, no solo el final de la clase de Biología, sino también el fin de clases. Suspire, totalmente feliz ante la idea de volver a casa, darme una siesta temprano y buscar una forma de promocionar mi trabajo.

– ¡FRENTONAAAA! – La cerda me abrazo con fuerza y me miro con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado – ¿Sabías que eres la mejor amiga más linda y bonita del mundo? No, ¡de la galaxia!

– Escúpelo ya, cerda – Gruñí, me sentía de un pésimo humor desde antes.

– ¡Necesito que limpies el salón por mí! ¡POR FAVOR! – Suplico, separándose de mi y haciendo una seña de pedido. – ¡Olvide por completo que tengo clases de modelaje!

– ¿QUÉ? ¡No! – Chille, no me iba a quedar limpiando. Estaba cansada, fin.

Frunció el ceño y me miro de forma macabra – Frentona, ¿sabes cuantos favores me debes, pendeja? – Se miraba las uñas con desinterés –. Tal vez, ¿esa vez, en el centro comercial, que tú…?

Me lance a hacia su boca para callarla – ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Igual iba a hacerlo, no necesitabas amenazarme! – Ella se carcajeo en mi cara.

Me sonrió con dulzura, me tomo de la cara y me beso la frente – Te quiero, frentona – Agrego, tomo su mochila y se marchó cantarina entre saltos.

Me di vuelta y descubrí, en el vacío salón, a Neji con una escoba. – ¿Eres tú? – Me miro con desinterés – Pensé que hoy era Ino.

– Cambio de planes – Me encogí de hombros y le mostré una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero él solo me ignoro.

Muy bien, estaba de mal humor. Yo también, pero yo le trataba mejor.

Tomé los borradores y fui a la ventana a golpearlos. Mientras estaba ocupada en ello, un ruido me hizo voltear hacia Neji. Estaba moviendo las sillas para un mejor barrido, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando ver mejor sus grandes hombros debido a su arduo trabajo en el dojo.

Neji siempre había tenido aquel cabello tan bonito, desde que éramos pequeños. Nunca dejaba que nadie lo tocase, ni siquiera a mí. Siempre le insistía que me dejara tocarlo, sentir la suavidad de los cabellos y presenciar lo brillosos que eran, pero nunca me dejaba.

No, mentía. Una vez me había dejado. Solo una vez.

* * *

_Era uno de esos días húmedos y calurosos, la clase de gimnasia había acabado y la magia comenzaba._

_– ¡Yo puedo sola! ¡Soy super fuerte! – Grito, con fuerza, una Sakura de diez años. Arrastraba, como podía, una bolsa llena de pelotas de la clase de Gimnasia._

_– No llegaras sola al almacén sin desmayarte – Acoto Neji y, sin importarle la opinión de la niña, juntos comenzaron a arrastrar la bolsa._

_– ¡Que sepas que no te necesitaba! – Chillo obstinada, con la cara colorada por la vergüenza y las risas de Neji en fondo. Ella lo miro de reojo y con la luz de las ventanas filtrándose, él parecía un bello ángel con su cabello tan sedoso y su sonrisa angelical._

_Ambos lograron con éxito llegar al almacén y, como pudieron, intentaron meter las pelotas dentro de su caja. Se sonrieron, debido a que funcionaban muy bien juntos y cuando estaban a punto de marcharse del pequeño lugar, algo los detuvo._

_– ¡No, tonto, es prohibido! – Rio una chica, un tanto mayor que ellos, junto a un joven habían entrado al salón del gimnasio._

_Tanto Neji y Sakura no se atrevieron a salir, en cambio, se detuvieron a solo mirar en una pequeña abertura de la puerta._

_– ¡No hay nadie, está bien! – El muchacho la abrazo por la cintura y, ante el asombro y el asco de los niños, la beso. Se besaban con pasión, ella lanzo sus brazos a su cuello y cayeron al suelo._

_– ¡Que asco! – Neji se alejo de la vista de la escena y simulo arcadas – Nunca besaría una niña, eso es horrible._

_El niño miro a su amiga, esperando la misma respuesta de parte de ella, pero Sakura miraba un tanto embobada la escena. – A mí me gustaría besar a un niño – Se alejo de la vista de la escena y miro a Neji con ojos brillantes, o así parecía verlo él –. Nunca he besado a nadie y por lo visto, no es tan feo._

_Ambos compartieron una mirada, sentados en aquel oscuro almacén; Sakura se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, en la idea de besos y niños bonitos como el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y Neji combatía con los suyos._

_– Podría besarte – Se atrevió a preguntar y, para demostrar lo serio de su propuesta, inflo su pecho y se puso recto aun cuando estaba totalmente coloreado y sus manos temblaban._

_– Dijiste que besar a una niña seria horrible – Susurro Sakura, comenzando a tocar su cabello para disimular la timidez que le comenzaba a embriagar._

_– Tú eres bonita, Sakura – Murmuro Neji –. Hueles siempre a fresas, también quiero saber si sabes como una._

_Ella soltó una suave risita – Tú también eres bonito, como tu cabello y tus ojos._

_Ambos se dieron una sonrisa tímida y, con un tanto de vergüenza, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros con lentitud hasta que sus labios tocaron los del otro._

_Neji lo descubrió, Sakura sabia a fresas y sus labios eran suaves como la tela de su pijama._

_Sakura descubrió que besar era tocar el cielo y, aprovechando la situación, su mano se resbalo hacia el suave cabello de Neji, y él no dijo nada. Si, el cabello de Neji era suave y tierno como sus labios._

* * *

– ¡Oye, baja de las nubes! – Sentí un golpe en la cabeza y los ojos de Neji me miraba con enfado.

– ¡Mi cabeza! – Lloriquee, intentando ocultar mis mejillas coloradas por ese fugaz recuerdo nuestro.

Él no dijo nada y se volteo para comenzar a guardar los elementos de limpieza, sin dudar, fui a su ayuda.

– ¿Sucede algo? Pareces enfadado… conmigo – Murmure, ayudándolo a cargar todo.

Neji suspiro, sus hombros se relajaron y me miro con sus suaves ojos – Disculpa, ¿eso parece? – Me sonrió suavemente –. Lo admito, estoy enfadado y me lo he agarrado contigo, Sakurita. Perdóname, eh.

Al guardar las cosas, me di vuelta y le sonreí – Bah, no importa – Me acerque y lo abrace –. ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

– Cosas mías – Murmuro y su mano se apoyo en mi cabeza, acariciándola.

Sin querer, eso me trajo recuerdos pasados y totalmente roja, salte para atrás.

No, Sakura, eso es pasado. Neji es tu amigo y nada más.

– ¿Sakura? – Neji aventuro su mano hacia mi cara y yo enrojecí peor, oh, no.

Me miraba extraño, como si de vuelta fuésemos niños y estuviéramos solos en aquel almacén. Sus ojos brillaban igual que esa vez y parecía que iba a acercarse.

¿Esto hacían los amigos? ¿¡Romper espacio personal y acercarse peligrosamente sensual hacia tu amiga!? ¿¡Me muevo o no me muevo!? ¡Mierda, quiero dejarlo que haga lo que este a punto de hacer!

Pero, como una salvación o una desgracia, mi celular sonó y sin dudar, retrocedí para atender la llamada.

– _Oye, Haruno, te quiero en el salón Akatsuki ahora. _– Fue la escueta frase de Kakuzu antes de cortar.

Neji me miraba curioso y a la vez, con un sentimiento que no podía descubrir.

– ¡ME TENGO QUE IR! – Grite, totalmente roja como tomate, agarre mi mochila y corrí fuera del salón hacia el lugar de los Akatsuki. Parecía como si huyera, no, estaba corriendo lejos de aquellos ojos.

* * *

**ME INSPIRE.**

**Tomen, ¿se dan cuenta que tan genial soy? Les di NaruSaku, GaaSaku, NejiSaku y un poco de ObiSaku. Lo sé, lo sé, las alimento bien.**

**Fuera de eso, ¡Sakura tiene cositas con Neji y Gaara! Son los candidatos más cercanos en su corazón, para variar, Naruto quiere algo más que amistad. ¡Y Sakura se va directo a la boca del lobo! ¡Próximo episodio con todos los Akatsuki! ¿Qué pasara?**

**Fuera de eso, muchas tomaron mal mi comentario; obvio que voy a meter a los Sugar Daddys, gente. Me muero por poner ya a Madara, pero les puse a Obito al menos y me encanto la sugerencia de Minato, ¡ah! ¡Veo si puedo meterlo!**

**Y ame esa chica que sugirió a Kabuto, ¡arriba esas sugerencias! ¡Voy a intentar meterlo!**

**No se olviden de comentar que eso me ayuda a escribir.**

**Los amo.**


	7. Comportamiento extraño

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis: **Sakura necesitaba dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

– ¡Esto es tan raro! – Yahiko soltó un silbido, situado debajo de la puerta del club, y paseo sus ojos por todo el lugar –. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no teníamos al salón tan lleno?

– Desde siglos, gracias a los dioses – Respondió Konan, empujando al de cabellos naranjas y pasando directo al medio de la habitación para lanzar su mochila al único sillón de allí. – Estar juntos es igual a desastre.

– ¡A Tobi le gustan los desastres y sus mayores! – Chillo el menor de todos, portando igual que siempre aquella gorra que tapaba la mitad de su cara, tirando las cajas que cargaba de la emoción.

Deidara, el propietario de las cajas, le aserto un golpe en la cabeza al aniñado joven y grito – ¿Qué crees que haces, mh? ¡Son mis elementos de trabajo y tú los tiras, pedazo de idiota, mh! – Tobi aúllo disculpas aun a pesar de las negativas del rubio. Sasori, sin prestar atención al par, avanzo con sus propias cajas hasta el fondo del lugar para comenzar su trabajo con marionetas. – ¡Estúpido Uchiha ojeron, dile algo a tu primo o lo matare, mh!

– A mi no me metas, Deidara – Murmuro Itachi, ocultando su cara por estar ocupado en su computadora portátil –. En casa, tenemos la competencia de quien logra ignorar por más tiempo a Tobi y no pienso perder.

– Aun no me creo que sean primos – Murmuro Kisame, desde su silla, mirando con interés al par de familiares –. ¿Te caíste de la cuna o agarraste el gen más débil de todos?

Tobi iba a abrir su boca, pero antes de eso, una nueva presencia apareció en el salón – ¿¡AH!? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí, imbéciles? – Hidan frunció el ceño y avanzo adentro con su caminar desgarbado –. Se supone que hoy iba a verme con una atractiva rubia de primero – Refunfuño, tirándose sobre el sillón.

– Por tu culpa, el club se volverá un asqueroso motel – Gruño Pein, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero mayormente ocupado en los coqueteos de Konan y su gemelo, quienes estaban pegados a su lado en la mesa.

– Ni siquiera me atrevo a tocar ese sillón – Agrego Nagato, observando el mueble, apoyado en la silla de Pein –. Nadie lo lava y vaya a saber cuántos fluidos desconocidos tendrán – Cuestiono, totalmente asqueado.

– Eso se encarga Kakuzu – Acoto Sasori –. Él maneja el presupuesto del lugar.

El mencionado levanto su cabeza de sus cuentas y los miro, totalmente ofendidos – ¿Tienes una maldita idea de cuánto cuesta limpiar un sofá, Sasori, eh? ¿Eh? – Bajo su mirada hacia el de cabellos plateados, quien comenzaba a comer un panecillo –. Yo propongo echar a Hidan, es gratuito y nos hacemos un favor.

– ¿¡QBIEDES PDEBEAR!? – Propuso Hidan, escupiendo migas por todos lados.

Kakuzu solo dio vuelta sus ojos, sin creer que ese era su mejor amigo y Kisame junto a Deidara, soltaron un par de carcajadas, pero para la sorpresa de todos, un suave toqueteo en la puerta detuvo la gran conversación del grupo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y muchas miradas cayeron acusadoras sobre Hidan pero este se defendió – A mi no miren, imbéciles, me vi obligado a cancelar a la candente rubia.

– ¡Yo abro! – Chillo Tobi, dando pasos saltarines hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Entre todas las miradas curiosas de todos, Kakuzu fue el más interesado en esperar ver la cascada de cabellos rosados de ayer y fui así, la pequeña joven de segundo año estaba frente a Tobi, luciendo unas mejillas rojas como manzanas y con su cabello largo un tanto pegado a su rostro por el sudor.

– B-Buenas ta-tardes – Hablo Sakura, entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire. Ella se detuvo a respirar un segundo de nuevo y volvió a abrir su boca de nuevo –. ¿Esta Kakuzu?

Ante la vocecita de Sakura, causo un tanto de revuelto dentro. Sasori, en cuanto la escucho, había perdido su concentración en la marioneta, logrando que esta se le cayera por temblores de sus manos e intentaba tomar una apariencia cool y relajada; Hidan mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y miraba con interés la puerta; Itachi pestañeaba curioso; el cuarteto de amigos/amantes estaban totalmente confundidos, en especial, cuando Kakuzu se había levantado hacia el encuentro con la muchacha; los ojos de Deidara se habían abierto totalmente y brillado, como si reconociera esa voz; y Kisame solo estaba más ocupado en sus pensamientos internos.

– Pensaba que Kakuzu era una clase de asexual – Susurro Kisame.

Los ojos de Tobi brillaron con regocijo, totalmente maravillado con el color de los cabellos de Sakura y la abrazo con alegría – ¡Tobi ama el rosa! ¡A Tobi le recuerda a los cerezos! – Chillo, pegando su mejilla en la coronilla de ella.

Sakura, sin saber que decir, soltó una risita – Lo tomare como un cumplido – Sonrió.

Kakuzu apareció en escena y, sin dudar, desprendió al infantil muchacho de Sakura mientras espetaba – La estas sofocando, vete – Cuando tuvo Tobi lejos, dedico su mirada a ella, con un ceño fruncido – Llegas tarde, te hable hace diez minutos.

Sakura comenzó a reír forzadamente y paso su mano por sus cabellos, muy visiblemente nerviosa – Tuve un par de altercados… y luego, me perdí… – Murmuro, con la sangre nuevamente acumulándose en su rostro debido al recuerdos de aquellos "altercados". No, Sakura no admitiría que había pasado más de cinco minutos escondida en un salón para calmar sus nervios debido a un hecho que involucraba a un joven de ojos blancos y cierta infracción de espacio personal.

Kakuzu poso su mano en la mejilla de ella, logrando sacarla de sus enredados pensamientos – Estas hirviendo, Haruno, ¿estas bien?

Sakura se sentía extraña; el recuerdo de las manos calientes de Neji lograba hacerla volar, pero el tacto frio de Kakuzu la detenía, para colocarla en tierra. – Estoy bien – Balbuceo, totalmente anonada en los ojos verdes de él.

– ¿¡Pulga!? – Deidara empujo totalmente al moreno y atrapo a la pequeña en un sofocante abrazo – No te veo desde hace tiempo, ¡ya no te pasas por casa!

Itachi y Sasori abrieron la boca cómicamente, y sus ojos se ensancharon peor cuando Sakura soltó un chillido y correspondió el abrazo del rubio – ¡Perejil!

Kisame pestañeo totalmente confundido – ¿Quién es ella?

Luego de escapar del abrazo, Sakura iba a presentarse, pero Deidara habló primero – ¡Esta es mi pulga: Sakura! ¡La mejor amiga de la insoportable de mi hermana, lo único agradable de Ino! – Revolvió los cabellos de Sakura y rio – Dices ser mi amiga y ahora ni te pasas a verme.

– Lo siento – Chillo Sakura, alargando la última letra de la palabra, y abrazo al joven – He tenido unas semanas de locos.

– No conocerás la verdadera locura hasta que estés en mi cama, rosadita – Interrumpió Hidan, apartando al rubio con facilidad de la chiquilla, y extendió su mano libre hacia ella –. Soy Hidan, apréndetelo para cuando tengas que gritarlo – Susurro, acercándose para decírselo cerca de su oreja.

Sakura, un tanto colorada, pero con el ceño fruncido, acepto la mano y contesto – Oh, me lo aprenderé con gusto para darlo como dato para la denuncia de acoso que te va a caer – Deidara, dejo de pelear con la mano de Hidan, y se carcajeo.

– Muy bien, alejado de Sakura – Agrego Itachi, acercándose al grupo de la puerta a pesar del resoplido de Kakuzu.

– Imbéciles, ¿pueden darme un momento en privado? – Pregunto Kakuzu, pero fue ignorado.

– ¡Soy Yahiko, un gusto! – Se levanto de su silla para presentarse y señalo a sus amigos –. El de percings es Pein, el colorado es Nagato y la belleza es Konan.

Pein gruño, Nagato asintió con una sonrisa y Konan le tendió una mirada intensa a la pelirosada – Un placer, Sakura – Saludo, con una voz suave y enigmática.

La mencionada enrojeció un tanto, nuevamente y se acomodó el cabello con nervios – Buenas.

– Eres tan pequeña – Se burló Kisame, abriéndose paso entre todos –. Soy Kisame – Agrego, revolviéndole el cabello.

– Tú eres el gigante – Respondió Sakura, pero sus ojos brillaban – Acabamos de conocernos, pero me siento jodidamente tentada en pedirte que me alces y me hagas caballito – Balbuceo, para el fastidio de la mayoría.

– Eso es un hecho – Rio Kisame e iba a tomarla de las axilas para cargarla en sus hombros, pero antes de poder cumplirlo, Itachi e Hidan le cortaron.

–Yo te puedo hacer caballito – Gruño Itachi, tomando posesivamente la cintura de Sakura con sus manos.

– Yo te puedo cargar mejor que ese flacucho, ¡mira estos músculos, por Jashin! – Agrego Hidan, tomándole de la muñeca.

– ¡Tobi quiere que lo carguen! – Grito el infantil, pero fue gravemente chitado.

– ¡Itachi suelta a Sakura, hm!

– ¿No creen que la están sofocando, idiotas? – Comento Sasori, pero dándose cuenta que estaba mostrando demasiado interés, respondió rápidamente –. Digo, no hay nada interesante en un chicle feo.

– Actúan como niños con el ultimo dulce – Se burlo Pein.

– ¡Muy bien, necesito aclarar algo con Sakura! – Kakuzu, cansado de ser ignorado, tomo a Sakura del codo y la arrastro fuera del club.

Mientras estaba siendo arrastrada, Sakura se dio vuelta y movió la mano en son de despedida.

– Ven a mi competencia de natación, rosadita – Dijo Kisame, guiñándole el ojo.

– ¡Pasa por mi casa, piojo! – Grito Deidara.

– Hazme un favor y aléjate de este lugar lo que más puedas, Sakura – Se resintió Itachi, mirándola con suplica.

– Espero verte de nuevo, niña – Le sonrió Konan.

* * *

Kakuzu me arrastro lejos del club, como si quisiera salvarme de allí y me llevo al pasillo, vacío por el final de clases.

– Muy bien, toma tu dinero – Saco un sobre pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

– ¿Bien? – Lo tomé y al abrirlo, encontré la cantidad hablada… y más – Pero… creo que te confundiste, tengo de más.

– Yo nunca me confundo con el dinero, niña – Respondió, con el ceño fruncido asomándose en su rostro –. Tú te lo estas imaginándome. – Tomo mi mano, solo que esta vez estaba caliente, y cerro el sobre, dando por finalizado el asunto.

Lo miré divertida, mientras guardaba el sobre, hablé – Entonces, ¿me trajiste a mitad de la escuela solo para darme un sobre e irte?

– Si – Gruño, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta.

– Yo creo que me querías sacar de allí, ¿o no? – Dije, poniendo mi mano en el fuego.

Se detuvo y volteo a verme con sus intensos ojos verdes como los de un frondoso bosque – Si no eres estúpida, te alejaras de ellos.

Intente ocultar la sonrisa que se quería escapar de mí. Él quería protegerme.

– ¿Lo que oigo es alguien preocupado?

Soltó una carcajada fría – Si, es alguien preocupado de que manchen mi sofá cuando lo hagas con alguno. – Dijo y comenzó a irse.

– ¡Mentira, me quieres proteger!

– ¡No! – Grito, cada vez más lejos.

Me quería proteger, obviamente.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a ir por mi mochila y marcharme de la escuela.

* * *

– Siento que voy a desfallecer – Balbucee, mientras me estiraba para luego lanzarme a abrazar mi banco.

En vez de ser un agradable profesor, Kakashi nos había recibido, en la tarde, con un examen que de fácil no tenía.

Y, ¿Quién no había estudiado? Yo.

¿Quién iba a desaprobar? Yooo.

Ino asintió – Kakashi nos ha torturado este mes con muchos exámenes.

– ¡Voy a desaprobar! – Grité, dramatizándolo un poco.

– Sakura, no exag… – Iba a consolarme Tenten, pero una voz masculina corto con todo monologo.

– Si – Kakashi, desde su asiento de profesor, me respondió mientras ojeaba su libro–, por cómo vas; desaprobaras. – Atrape una hoja usada del asiento de Temari, quien aún estaba torturándose con cual de sus respuestas era la incorrecta, y haciéndola en una bola, se la lance, pero lastimosamente su libro hizo fallar mi perfecto tiro – Tan adorable como siempre, Sakura.

Gruñí como respuesta – Al menos podrías dejarnos salir del salón ya que terminamos el examen – Bufé.

– Lo haría – Todos los que habían terminado el examen levantaron la cabeza, con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión, inclusive yo –, pero adoro tanto molestarte.

Me vi tentada a mostrarle un dedo medio y él se carcajeo, juguetón.

Dispuesta a gritarle más a Kakashi, pero una mano grande atrapo mi hombro y cuando volteé hacia la dirección, me encontré con los ojos desesperados y llorosos de Kiba – ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – Balbuceo y me abrazo, con exagerada efusividad.

– ¡CALLENSE, QUE NO ME SALE NADA! – Se alteró Temari, resonando su grito por todo el salón, dejándonos asustados a Kiba y a mí.

– ¿Qué sucede, idiota? – Pregunte, entre susurros por miedo de Temari.

– ¡Estoy muy jodido y te necesito! – Se acerco a mí, empujándome para sentarse conmigo y compartir silla.

Viendo como no íbamos a entrar, le deje ocupar la silla completa y me senté en sus muslos, causando que Kiba temblara extrañamente. Casi como coordinado, un suave crujido se escucho al frente y descubrí como Neji había roto su lápiz con su mano, Hinata había golpeado con fuerza el banco, Naruto farfullaba muy fuerte y Shikamaru, quien se había levantado a entregar su examen, había caído como derrotado al suelo: mis compañeros eran extraños.

– ¿Qué sucede, pulgoso? – Le pregunte, diciendo el apodo que le habían acertado la mayoría del curso.

– ¿Recuerdas mi novia de Tinder?

– ¡Lo recuerdo!

Me tomo de los hombros y me movió desesperado – ¡Era una anciana, Sakura!

– ¿Y era bonita? – Murmure, buscando lo positivo.

– ¡Arrugada como una pasa!

– ¿Al menos tenía dinero?

– ¡Pelada como un cadáver!

Lo mire horrorizado y le acaricie con lastima. – ¿Necesitas consuelo?

– ¡Necesito una novia para el fin de semana! – Chillo, desordenándose y tirándose el cabello de los nervios – ¡Le dije a mi mamá que tenia novia y ahora, no puedo decirle que era una anciana!

– ¡Y dile la verdad, idiota! – Le golpee.

– ¡No! – Hizo una cara horrorizada –. ¡Se burlarán en mi casa de por vida! Por ello, Sakura, ¡se mi novia! – Dijo, entre susurros.

– Estoy en contra de que ocultes la verd-…

– ¡Te pagare!

– … ad, pero es mejor no decirlo y evitar burlas – Le acepte la mano, estrechándola – ¡Trato hecho!

Me abrazo, rodeándome con sus brazos bastantes músculos, causando en mi risita.

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la clase y Kakashi se levanto de su lugar – ¡Entreguen!

– ¡NOO! – Gritó Temari, moviendo con rabia el banco.

* * *

– ¿Vas a fingir ser la novia de Kiba? – Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras se removía de la risa en el patio. – Dioses, hubiera dado mi órgano con tal de ver como puso el rostro Kiba en su cita, ¡Me moriría de la risa! – Todas, sin poder evitarlo, nos carcajeamos ante la imagen.

– Necesitaba reír – Temari se apoyo en mi hombro, recuperándose de desanimo por el examen anterior –. ¿Dónde está la estúpida de Tenten? Dijo que vendría al instante.

– Seguro se retrasó viéndole el trasero a Neji – Se carcajeo la cerda y yo bufé inevitablemente, la idea de Neji causaba revoltijos en mi estómago –. ¿Y esa cara, frentona?

– Nada – Farfulle y las rubias me miraron con duda, dispuestas a picotearme más por información, pero la intromisión de alguien me salvo.

Tenten apareció con una cantidad absurda de panes y venia arrastrando a chico de gigantes gafas – ¡Aquí están! Mira, esta es Sakura Haruno. – Fruncí el ceño ante mi nombramiento y como si lo hubiese convocado, el chico se apresuro a acercarse a mi lado.

– ¿Quién es ese? – Murmuro Temari y la de chonguitos se encogió de hombros.

– Estaba en la fila de la comida y dijo que quería conocer a Sakura.

Se arrodillo junto a mi y se presento – ¡Mi nombre es Kabuto! – Hizo una reverencia – ¿Eres la chica de "Novia por un día"? – Pregunto, con sus ojos brillando como perlas.

– ¿Novia por un día? – Lo mire confundida e Ino se atraganto con su bebida, comenzando a toser con desesperación – ¡CERDA!

– ¡NECESITABAMOS NOMBRE A TU TRABAJO!

– ¡PARECE COMO SI ME PROSTITUYERA! – Atrape uno de los panes de Tenten y se lo lance a la cabeza – ¡No voy a prostituirme, cerda!

Ella sonrió y me guiño el ojo – Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona... a menos que tú quieras.

– ¡Mi pan! – Lloriqueo Tenten, abrazando a su comida –. Ya, ya, estas en mis manos, cariño.

En sorpresa, Temari atrapo las cabezas de Ino y mía, golpeándolas – Están gritándose y ni si quiera escuchan al chiquillo ese – Dijo, señalando a un tembloroso Kabuto.

– Soy un año mayor que ustedes – Se defendió Kabuto y todas soltamos un largo "Oh". – No me sorprende, nadie aquí me registra… es por eso que necesito a la señorita Haruno.

– No entiendo – Cuestiono Tenten.

– Bueno, quiero impresionar a unas personas increíbles – Sus ojos brillaban –, pero son sumamente populares… ¡pero si señorita Haruno esta allí, fingiendo ser mi novia, seguro me verán como un todo cool!

Fruncí el ceño, un tanto en desacuerdo con ese plan – No creo que eso sea bueno… – Opiné –. Lo mejor sería que fueras como er…

– ¡Ella acepta! – La cerda me empujo y le tendió la mano para estrecharla con Kabuto, quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja y oreja – Si el cliente quiere hacer algo, ¡lo haces, frentona! – Me susurró Ino.

– ¡No actúes como mi proxeneta, cerda!

Muy bien, ahora tenía dos trabajos.

* * *

**AH, ESTOY TAN FELIZ.**

**He visto la cantidad increíble de personas que se han sumado y me alegra mucho, incluso me lleno de inspiración. No duden en comentar y aportar propuestas, gente, eso me alegra y me energiza para escribir.**

**En cuanto a las propuestas, ¡obviamente tendremos una atrevida chica que le tirara onda a Sakura! Tengo tres en mente, pero no duden en comentar personajes femeninos que quieran emparentar con nuestra querida pelirosada. Lei propuestas sobre Sasuke y no esperen eso de mí, lo único que podría mostrar de esta pareja es toxicidad y negatividad.**

** Y wow, cuantas personas reclaman por los Sugar Daddy: tengo ya la idea de meter a algunos, ¡estoy muy ansiosa de ya escribir esos capítulos! Ademas que también vendrán ciertas escenas con ellos incluidos (7w7)**


	8. Panico en la Disco (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis:** Sakura necesita dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona ... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

No pude evitar dar un giro nuevamente frente al espejo, mientras miraba con intensidad mi vestimenta: había algo allí que no me cuadraba.

– Sabes, frentona – Ino recostada en mi cama mientras hurgaba en su celular–, tal vez si sigues mirando al espejo con la misma intensidad logres derretirlo – Me mostro una sonrisa burlona mientras yo le mostraba el dedo medio.

Mire otra vez mi reflejo, había algo allí que no me gustaba. ¿Era mi cabello? ¿Mi vestido? ¿Mis zapatos? ¿¡Todo!?

– Siento que hay algo que está mal – La cerda me miro con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a mi lado, lanzando su celular en la cama.

– ¿De qué hablas, frentona? ¡Este vestido te queda bien! – Dijo, señalándome con orgullo el apretado y completamente negro atuendo – Y, además, ¡hace ver tu trasero más sexy de lo que es! – Se carcajeo, golpeándome la nalga derecha de tal fuerza que me hizo dar un saltito. Era una cerda, ¿necesitaba explicarlo?

– Ay, ¡cerda! – Chille, acariciándome mi nalga herida.

Si, Kabuto había dicho sobre una salida hoy y que debía lucir "bonita" para dar celos. Al parecer, Ino se lo había tomado seriamente su papel como proxeneta y me había prestado su vestido oscuro, que resaltaba mi figura y había desordenado mi cabello para darle un aire más rebelde, además de un maquillaje suave pero atrevido.

– ¡Permiso! – Hablo Tsunade, sin importarle un segundo nuestra privacidad.

– Se supone que cuando pides permiso, debes esperar que alguien te lo de – Gruñí, recibiendo una sonrisa tonta de disculpa por parte de ella.

Tsunade dio unos pasos hacia mí y me tomo de los hombros, mirándome pícaramente desde el reflejo: quedando las tres frente al espejo.

– ¿Y quién es ahora? – La mire intrigante y ella levanto las cejas, sugestiva – El otro día saliste con el adorable No Sabaku, ¡excelente partido si me preguntan!

– Nadie te pregunto – Balbucee, recibiendo codazos de ambas insoportables rubias. Ay, mi rostro quemaba.

– Y luego el próximo fue un maduro muchacho de ojos verdes – Ino estaba que hiperventilaba, estúpida cerda.

Iba a decirle a mi madre adoptiva que se metiera las preguntas en el mismo escondite del alcohol, pero una de las palabras destaco en mi cabeza entre todas – ¿Cómo sabes que tenia ojos verdes? – Me voltee a verla, intrigada pero el recuerdo de cierta persona me llenó – ¿¡Fue Kakashi!?

Rio, divertida – Shizune.

– Maldita traidora– Gruñí, a pesar de las risas de Ino – Y, ¡para que sepas! Ino y yo saldremos juntas a ver una película, ¡ningún chico! – No le podría decir que iría a un boliche un jueves a la noche sin recibir un sermón sobre cuidar mis estudios y seguramente, condones.

– ¡Exacto! – Me secundo la cerda, quien, en realidad, se iría a junto a Temari a presenciar un desfile.

– ¿Con esa ropa? – Me miro con inquisición Tsunade.

Nos miramos entre Ino y yo, sin saber que decir, hasta que mi amiga habló – Sakura quiere encargar a uno de los encargados de allí – Ino guiñó un ojo y mi madre dio un aplauso.

– ¡Nos vamos! –Grite, tomándole la mano a Ino antes de que Tsunade hablara o nos descubriera.

– Pero… ¡aún faltan mis consejos! ¿¡Llevas condones, o sabes si quiera que marca es mejor!? ¡Podrían romperse y no pienso traer un bebé si hereda tu forma de gritar! – Chillo ella, intentando perseguirnos por las escaleras, pero yo abrí la puerta de la entrada, rezando para que Temari estuviese estacionada y me despedí.

– ¡No necesito tus condones, me marcho con Ino! ¡Nos vemos, te quiero! – Ino también mostraba su mano en despedida, sin poder que hacer nada por mis arrastradas.

Agradecí a todos los Dioses posibles cuando veía a Temari, en su auto asomándose por la esquina. Sin soltarnos las manos, Ino y yo corríamos como si huyésemos, subiéndose rápidamente en el auto cuando nos abrieron la puerta trasera.

– ¡Ah, agradezco que llegaras! – Ino se relajo en el asiento de atrás – Sakura iba a hacerme correr por todo el vecindario con tan solo alejarse de Tsunade… espera, ¿Chouji?

Ambas miramos intrigantes al ver al gracioso chico de los tatuajes en sus mejillas, quien comía alegre sus papas en el asiento del copiloto.

– ¡Hola, Ino, Sakura! – Saludó alegre, recibiendo rápidamente pellizcos por parte de nosotras en sus mejillas. Los cachetes de Chouji eran taaan adictivos.

Temari, ocupada en mirar al frente, nos explico – Pensé que necesitaríamos un chico en el grupo, y además estaba libre – Tanto Ino y yo soltamos un chillido de emoción, abrazando como podíamos a nuestro castaño favorito.

– ¡Muy bien, tenemos que pasar a buscar a Kabuto! ¡En marcha, mis valientes! – Grito Ino, lanzándose hacia delante, golpeándome con su codo y asustando a Temari, quien comenzó a perder el control en el auto.

– ¡Ah, mi cabeza, cerda estúpida!

– ¡EL AUTO! ¡EL AUTO! – Chillaba Temari – ¡Gaara me asesinara si lo chocó!

La cerda soltó una de sus risitas de tonta – Oh, tranquila, dile que fue Sakura y seguro que se le va el enojo. – Río, recibiendo una golpiza de mi parte.

Chouji nos miraba entretenido – Realmente me gusta estar en el grupo, chicas.

* * *

Ino, Temari y Chouji se habían despedido hace tan solo unos segundos, pero el estridente sonido de la música del lugar, ya me causaba dolor de cabeza. Y eso que la noche ni empezaba.

– Te ves muy bonita – Balbuceo Kabuto, mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

– Gracias – Le sonreí, intentado no lanzarles mi tacón a los imbéciles de la entrada que me estaban mirando "disimuladamente" mi trasero – Tú también luces muy guapo – Di un suave golpe al pecho, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Se notaba cuan serio quería conquistar a su amado desconocido, se había esmerado para su ropa: lucía una camisa blanca suelta, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans oscuros rotos. Además, había decidido dejar su cabello suelto, lo que le daba un aire más sexy y ni hablar del seductor perfume que usaba, que me hacía desear abrazarlo y dormirme sobre su pecho.

Ambos asentimos, decididos a ir contra lo que sea – ¿Quieres que nos tomemos de las manos? Así no nos perdemos – Sugerí y él accedió, adentrándonos juntos al lugar – ¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntame de ti! – Grite.

– ¿¡Yo!? ¡Bueno, no lo sé…! – Se quedo pensando – ¡Quiero ser doctor en un futuro! – Grito, causando unas risitas en mí.

– ¡Yo también! – Ambos chocamos las manos – Ahora se algo de ti – Nos sonreímos.

– ¡No soy tan interesante, para que sepas! – Agrego, causando que mi sonrisa muriera en mis labios. ¿Qué clase de amor propio tenia este chico? Iba a decirle un sermón sobre quererse, pero sus ojos se iluminaron y señalo cierta cosa frente a mi – ¡Allí están!

Cuando volteé, encontré una versión barata de Akatsuki sentados en una mesa con sillones, fumando y soltando risitas. Un chico moreno, gemelos de cabellos blancos y un hombre mayor, coqueteándoles a una chica pelirroja y a un joven de cabellos largos blancos.

Kabuto me tomo la mano y me arrastro hacia la mesa, mientras saludaba contento al grupo – ¡Chicos, hemos llegado! – Todos nos dedicaron una mirada sin interés – ¡Déjenme presentarla, ella es Sakura, mi novia! – Algunos de los chicos soltaron unas risitas –. Sakura: ellos son Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Kidōmaru, Tayuya y… Orochimaru – Dijo, soltando una sonrisa tonta al verlo. Oh, ¿¡le gustaba un hombre mayor, quien no parecía ser una buena persona!? Y, además, esas personas me daban mala espina.

Nos sentamos, casi ahogándome con el olor a humo de cigarrillo, y Kabuto se dedicaba a sonreír y hablar sobre mí, mirando con intensidad al tal Orochimaru, quien parecía más distraído en lanzarse sobre Kimimaro.

–¿Tú? ¿Con este bombón? – Comenzaron a hablar Ukon y Kabuto, o más bien a burlarse del gafotas.

– ¿Cuánto te ha pagado este cuatrojos? – Cuestiono uno de los gemelos, dedicándome una mirada que solo causaba escalofríos en mí – Pagaría el doble, cariño.

Muy bien, ¿¡donde demonios estaba mi teléfono cuando lo necesitaba!?

Mientras le mostraba una sonrisa totalmente falsa, mi mano comenzó a vagar lentamente hacia mi pequeño bolso, donde mágicamente en este solo había solo dinero.

Con error, recordé como me lo había dejado en el auto cuando la cerda me lo quito para hurgar en mis conservaciones. ¡Estúpida cerda y sus fetiches de curiosa!

No iba a acercarme a ninguno de esos idiotas ni sonreír como tonta, tal como hacia Kabuto, ¡que no me pagara por no rebajarme! No les mostraba cuanto dolían mis puños por respeto a Kabuto pero tampoco podía ir… no quería dejarlo solo.

Sientiendome acorralada; me pegue como chicle a Kabuto, negandome a estar cerca de alguno, y tome uno de los vasos coloridos que había en la mesa, para llevármelo a la boca. Sabía amargo pero adictivo, y un solo vaso se volvieron más.

* * *

En la cabeza de Sakura, todo daba vueltas.

Soltaba risas burbujeantes, se reía de todas las palabras y se pegaba, sin cohibición, en Kabuto.

– ¿Cuánto tomo? – Cuestiono Kimimaro, observando un tanto divertido a la chica que se entretenía por una de las anécdotas aburridas de Kidōmaru.

– Solo cuatro vasos – Le respondió Tayuya, ambos entretenidos por la estridente carcajada que había soltado la muchacha. Orochimaru la observo con el ceño fruncido, sus dos chicos estaban babeando por esa tonta niña y ni siquiera lo miraban.

– ¡Eres tan gracioso! – Sakura le dio un golpe, el cual ella consideraba suave, pero que lanzo con fuerza hacia delante al chico. Ella se carcajeo más fuerte al ver eso y ciegamente, busco con su mano a su vaso, pero lastimosamente, su vaso estaba vacío y la botella también. Hizo un pucherito, igual que una cría, que encanto a la mitad de la mesa. – ¡Quiero más, Kabuto! – Se lanzo al cuello de él, haciéndole mimos.

– No hay más, Sakura – Le sonrió dulcemente el chico. Ella aumento su puchero, dispuesta a hacer un berrinche.

– Podrías ir a buscar a la barra – Propuso Tayuya amablemente, recibiendo miradas extrañas de su grupo por su tono tan extraño, logrando que Sakura lo mirara con los ojos brillantes.

– ¡La guapa pelirroja tiene razón, me voy a la barra! – Dijo, causando un tímido sonrojo en la mencionada, y sumamente decidida, se levantó tambaleante – No te desaparezcas en mi ausencia, tontito – Agrego, golpeando la nariz de Kabuto.

Antes de que desapareciera, él le tomo de la muñeca – Sakura, ¿no crees que es mejor detenerte con la bebida? – Susurró, mirándola con preocupación y nerviosismo.

Ella sonto una risita y se dio la vuelta, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas del de gafas – ¡Eres tan adorable, tontito! ¡Te comería ahora mismo! – Chillo, moviendo sus mejillas como si fuera una anciana con sus nietos. – No te preocupes por eso, es mi último trago, ¡ya vuelvo! – Le guiñó el ojo, pero cuando se volteó, no calculo bien y se tropezó con sus tacones.

Su cara iba a ir directamente al suelo si no fuera porque Kimimaro se había levantado ágilmente y la había tomado de la cintura, logrando salvarla de un doloroso golpe.

– ¡Woah! ¡Increíbles reflejos! – Soltó una carcajada, aún con su cabeza hacia el suelo. Kimimaro la levanto, logrando que sus pies tocaran el suelo – Gracias, guapetón – Le dio un golpe al pecho con una sonrisita, pero esta desapareció, mirando con intensidad el pecho del pálido joven.

– ¿Que? – Cuestiono él, incomodo y sonrojado por su mirada.

– ¡Que bien marcado estas! – Soltó otra risita, avanzando entre trompicones hacia la barra y soltando algunos insultos a cualquiera que le dijera algo. Dejando en la mesa a dos individuos sonrojados, a un adulto celoso y a unos chicos entretenidos por su torpe caminar.

Sakura estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la barra, pero entonces una mano le tomo la muñeca. Tal vez ella estaba medio borracha pero sus instintitos de supervivencia estaban activos y, aunque su postura era tan frágil como un papel, se dio vuelta dispuesta a pelear por su pureza hasta que reconoció los ojos profundamente oscuros que la miraban.

– ¿Sakura? – Cuestiono Itachi, mirándola de arriba y abajo. ¿Qué hacia esa niña allí un jueves y CON ESA ROPA? Itachi estaba más que dispuesto a sacarse su camisa con tan solo taparla y protegerla de las miradas devorados de tantos chicos como chicas.

Ella solo sonrió tontamente y grito, lanzándose a abrazar al mayor por el cuello – ¡Mi querido Itachi! – Se apoyo en su cuello, quedando en puntitas solamente, ahogándose con la fragancia de su perfume.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Cuestiono este, sacándose su chaqueta y colocándose por los hombros, además de tomarla por la cintura y asesinar con la mirada a los curiosos.

– ¡Estoy en una cita! Bueno… – Se alejo un poco del cuello y le hizo el gesto de acercar su oreja – En realidad, es falsa para ayudar a un amigo, pero ¡es una cita! ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie, eh! – Dijo, seguramente escuchada por la mayoría de los cercanos por su alto tono de voz.

– ¿Y tu amigo te deja ir sola en este lugar? – Gruño Itachi, mirando por todas partes para no ver que su amada niña estuviese herida.

– Espera, ¿y tu que haces aquí? – Cuestiono, ignorando la pregunta de él, y golpeando la nariz del Uchiha.

– Eh… Vengo a recoger a Sasuke, él también está aquí. – Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el irritante de Sasuke no podía volver a casa por si mismo, sin molestar al gentil Itachi? ¡Debería ser pecado molestar a Itachi, eso, eso! ¡Ella crearía una nueva ley, de eso estaba segura!

– Oh – Susurró ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Itachi, recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte de él – No entiendo cómo es que son hermanos, ¡son muy distintos! ¡Tú eres tan guapo, inteligente, brillante, guapo, amable… y guapo! – Gritó, mostrándole una inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin contar como había causado una sonrisa en él.

– No sabía que tenias ese tipo de pensamientos sobre mí, pequeña Sakura. – Murmuro, tapándose un poco el rostro por lo caliente que se había puesto su rostro por la vergüenza, ¡era un adulto! Bueno, casi, ¡pero debía comportarse como uno!

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta ante ese apodo – Si supieras todos mis pensamientos sobre ti, no me llamarías "pequeña" – Agrego con un tono que buscaba ser seductor, bástate cerca de la oreja del Uchiha, causando un escalofrió dolorosamente delicioso para el joven.

– ¿Qué tipos de pensamientos? – Susurró Itachi, en parte reprochándose por su curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo, hipnotizado por la cercanía de aquella chica.

– Quiero besarte, Itachi – Balbuceo, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos – ¡Ah! ¡Besarte por siempre!

Itachi se sentía totalmente perdido, ¿¡donde estaba la niña que sonreía tímidamente y que era tan educada!? ¡Pues allí no estaba! Aquí solo se encontraba una adolescente que lo miraba con suplica por un contacto y un vestido que lo hacia ponerse colorado y no de la furia.

– ¿Sakura? – Susurró y ella le brillaron los ojos, ¡no podía mirarlo de esa forma! – Creo que has bebido demasiado, esto no sería una buena opción – Se excuso, separándola de su cuerpo para evitar cualquier tentación.

Ella hizo un puchero – ¡No, Tontachi! – Se colgó a su cuello y sonrió de una forma angelical, o esa era la vista del Uchiha. – Quiero que me beses aquí y ahora… ¿por favor? – Agrego, con una apariencia de perro mojado.

Itachi trago duro. Muy bien, existían dos opciones.

Primera Opción: Se comportaba maduramente y se negaba a cumplir los caprichos de una niña borracha, la llevaría a casa mientras le entregaba un sermón sobre lo negativas que eran las bebidas alcohólicas y sobre el amor propio y el respeto al cuerpo.

Segunda Opción: Le enseñaba que tan bien besaban los Uchiha.

No, no, ¡claro que la mejor y más sana era la primera!

Iba a elegirla, obviamente pero entonces la chica, bastante aburrida e inquieta por el pensativo Itachi, aplastó sus labios contra los de él con ferocidad. Oh, que Tsunade y Kakashi lo perdonaran, fue el pensamiento de Itachi.

Claro que Itachi intento despegarse, pero los brazos en el cuello de él, mientras intentaba torpemente besarlo con su nula experiencia y su grafica ansiedad cuando lo besaba… le había encantado totalmente. Entonces, lentamente, él comenzó a relajar sus hombros y responder con suavidad los besos de ella, mientras colocaba una mano en la cadera de Sakura y otra en su mejilla.

Si le pidiesen describir esos malditos besos, Sakura diría que se sentía tocar el cielo, ¿o sería el infierno? Porque, por un demonio, los besos de Itachi eran fuego y ella un pedazo de papel, más que dispuesta a ser quemada.

Ambos estaban más que entretenidos en esos besos que se había vuelto un tanto picantes, las manos de Itachi acariciaban suavemente la espalda de ella y Sakura solo tironeaba y jugaba con el sedoso cabello del Uchiha.

– ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo Itachi!? – La sorpresa fue evidente en Itachi porque, lastimosamente para él, se separo de Sakura para mirar curioso a su pequeño hermano menor quien lo observaba con deseos de muerte y destrucción, quien a su lado estaba colgada la irritante novia suya. Para el mayor, esa mirada de su hermano le recordaba precisamente a los pucheros que hacia cuando le quitaban algo que era suyo sin su permiso… ¿acaso su hermano…? No, no, ¿o sí?

– Oh, Sasuke – Murmuro Itachi, pero sus ojos fueron a dar de nuevo a unos verdes ante lo rígida que se hallaba en sus brazos. – Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Ella, quien poseía una sonrisa tontita, agrego casi gritando – ¡Creo que toque el cielo, Itachi, y no me quiero bajar! – Soltó una risita, causando una sonrisa de ternura al muchacho.

– ¡No has respondido mi pregunta! ¿Qué haces? – Cuestiono nuevamente Sasuke, soltando la cintura de Amy, quien miraba celosa a la Haruno, y acercándose a los dos tortolitos.

Sakura bufó – ¿Y a ti que te importa, gruñón? – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, como si con eso fuera suficiente para que este se marchara – Itachi y yo teníamos un momento, ¡ahora uscale, shu, shu! – Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, tentando para que el Uchiha mayor le diese un paro cardiaco por tanta emoción, dispuesta a seguir con los besos de antes.

– Oh, realmente das asco, Sakura, como siempre – Esta frunció el ceño, Itachi los observo con precaución y Amy se moría de envidia –. Siempre pensaba que eras fastidiosa pero ahora veo que puedo igualarte al sentimiento del asco.

Sasuke tomó la muñeca de Sakura, viéndola con una agobiante intensidad – ¡No me toques!

Itachi tomo del hombro a su hermano, dudando un tanto en actuar – Oh, ¿acaso deseas ser Uchiha? Porque, vamos, me perseguiste a mi y ahora, a mi hermano… después de todo, eres una puta.

Por un segundo, el salón se vio silencioso. Si, la música sonaba y había gente bailando o bebiendo, pero tanto los protagonistas como los espectadores de la escena solo estaban totalmente asustados de romper esa quietud que presentaba la pequeña Haruno.

Sakura no lo miro por unos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo, le sonrió dulcemente ante la mirada curiosa de los tres. Pero, antes de que alguno lo previniera, levanto su puño y se lo lanzo directamente a la nariz a Sasuke, tal fue la fuerza que lo dejo sangrando y logro hacer retroceder unos pasos.

– Oh, realmente el que este desesperado por atención eres tú, pedazo de renacuajo – Le mostró el dedo medio con mofa – Muy bien, acabas de perder tu pase de vuelta a casa, ¡entretente buscando un taxi a estas horas! – Tomo del cuello a Itachi –. Y para que lo sepas, preferiría comerme mi propio pie antes de que liarme contigo de nuevo, ¡degenerado! – Grito, señalando al herido muchacho que era auxiliado por su novia.

Oh, Sakura estaba enfadada y en ese momento, tenía la confiazna para hacer frente a los amigos de Kabuto. Oh, sí, la escucharían.

* * *

**AHHHHH, ¡VOLVÍ!**

**Disculpen, tarde demasiado, lo sé. PERO VOLVÍ CON SALSEO, MUCHO.**

**Si se lo preguntan, la noche que tenía planeada era muuuuuuy larga, entonces debí dividirla para abarcar los puntos que quería. Asi que, muy pronto tendremos la segunda parte, ¡espérenla con comida a mano!**

**HABLEMOS DE LO BUENO, ¡ITACHI Y SAKURA! Bien, hubo beso y amor, ¿eso significa que Sakura tiene sentimientos o solo deseo por Itachi? ¿E Itachi que piensa de ella?**

**Además, ¿Sasuke es gruñón por ser un asqueroso o oculta algo? ¿Alguien amo que Sakura le rompiera la nariz? Y será la primera de muchas c;**

**¡Muchas preguntas! **

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los quero!**


	9. Panico en la Disco (2)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Naruto no es mio!

**Sipnosis:** Sakura necesita dinero, pero nunca pensó que Ino cayera con ESA idea. _"- No voy a prostituirme, cerda. - Nadie hablo de desnudarse, frentona ... a menos que tú quieras."_

* * *

La sangre brotaba con fluidez de la nariz de Sasuke, tal como una bombilla lanzando abundante agua, pero para Sakura no era suficiente. Su etapa de borracha había llegado al nivel más peligroso: deseaba pelear y gritar lo que siempre callaba.

Sin dudar un segundo más, tomó del cuello de la camisa a Itachi y lo arrastro hacia sus próximas víctimas de su temperamento: los "amigos" de Kabuto.

– ¿Sakura? ¿A dónde vamos? – Cuestiono tímidamente Itachi, sentía admiración y miedo por esa pequeña chica, ignorando lo divertido que resultaba a un chico tan alto ser arrastrado por una más pequeña

– Necesito resolver una cosa antes de irnos. – Respondió, y con solo su rostro, lograba hacerse paso en el exuberante lugar, ninguno tenía la suficiente valentía para enfrentar a esa admirable chica.

Lograron llegar con éxito y echando humo por las orejas a la mesa del grupo de Kabuto, quienes estaban ocupados molestando al parecer al chico de gafas.

– ¡Kabuto, vente para acá! – Lo tomo también del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia los brazos de Itachi, quien casi no lo atrapo por el movimiento sorpresa – ¡Y ustedes! – Los miro con el ceño fruncido y señalándolos acusadoramente a los de la mesa – ¿¡Qué clase de inmaduros son!? ¡Deberían valorar un poquito más a Kabuto y no tratarlo como si fuese su sirviente!

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu novia actúa de tu mamá? – Se carcajearon Ukon y Sakon.

– Uf, hablaron los hermanos perfectos, ¿no? – Sakura se apoyó en la mesa, mirándolos con una ferocidad que les dio un escalofrió – A diferencia de ustedes, Kabuto no es un hipócrita que no duda en acostarse con las novias de su hermano – Sakura deseaba agradecer que su cerda favorita fuese una chismosa de primera y gracias a ella, tuviese en su mano información muy jugosa.

– ¡Espera! ¿Te metiste con Kaede? – Le señalo Ukon.

– ¿Tú con Mina? – Ambos se miraron con odio y comenzaron una lucha de insultos.

– Oh, ¡y tú! – Sakura señalo a Kidomaru – Amigo mío, abandona el cigarro y endereza tu vida, ¡vales demasiado y podrás cumplir cualquier sueño!

El chico la miro con ojos brillantes – ¿Trabajar como proxeneta?

– Oh… no esperaba que ese fuese tu sueño – Murmuro para sí misma – excepto ese, pedazo de pervertido – Agrego, golpeando con fuerza la cabeza del chico. – ¡Y tú! – Sakura señaló a Tayuya, quien se coloreo de todos los posibles colores parecidos a rojo.

– ¿Yo?

– Preciosa, ¡vales más que ser un trofeo para ellos! – Se subió a la mesa y la miro con triunfo – ¡Seguro que eres buena en algo más que ser valorada por tu belleza! ¡Ve, pelea! – Dijo, agachándose en la mesa para aplastar las mejillas con sus manos y chocar frentes con la pelirroja.

– Gracias – Balbuceo Tayuya, lanzando humo por las orejas.

– ¡Y tú! – Gritó, señalando a Kimimaro – Oh, bueno… tu único error fue parar aquí, eres demasiado perfecto. – Rio tontamente.

– ¿¡Sakura!? – La miró Kabuto, golpeándose la frente.

Sakura lo miro con un puchero – ¡Lo siento, mis hormonas interfieren con mi cerebro! – Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos – Es difícil hablar borracha y quieren que también que sea correcta.

– Ah, solo continua con tu discurso y vayámonos, ¿vale? – Suspiro Itachi.

– Esta bien, Ita… te quiero – Sonrió Sakura con ingenuidad – ¡Y endereza tu vida, también! Eh… paz y amor – Dio de menos a Kimimaro y señaló con odio a Orochimaru – Oh, ¡a ti te va a caer alta denuncia sobre los menores!

– ¿Ah? – Orochimaru la miro con enfado.

– ¡Ni siquiera eres una buena influencia! – Lo miro con bestialidad, como si estuviese dispuesta a clavarle los colmillos –. No tuviste la amabilidad de rechazar o consolar a Kabuto, cuando él te tiene tanto cariño y aprecio, ¡eres casi como un adolescente! ¡Madura de una vez, pedazo de pervertido, o te hare madurar con mis puños!

Intento bajarse de la mesa sin golpearse, siendo ayudada por Itachi, quien la tomo y la dejo en el suelo.

Se dio vuelta hacia atrás y los miró con ferocidad – ¡Y cuando los vuelva a ver, espero que no estén molestando a Kabuto y seam personas admirables! – Hizo el gesto de señalar sus ojos y luego a ellos, quedando el claro mensaje de que los tenía en la mira. – Paz, amor y sanidad, perdedores. – Siendo arrastrada por un cansado Itachi, quien solo quería hablar en privado con ella y un Kabuto, sin poder creer que esto era real.

– Eso fue increíble – Balbuceo Kabuto –… pero, creo que no podre ser alguien después de esto – Dijo, con una sonrisa debil.

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, Sakura se dio vuelta y lo tomo de las mejillas – ¿Acaso eres tonto? Si, si lo eres – Le pellizco la nariz –. ¿Qué esperabas dentro de ese grupo? ¿Ser feliz? ¡No! ¡Nunca lo hubieras sido, no encajabas allí porque tú eres diferente y eso no es malo! ¡Eres increíble! – Golpeo su cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura –. Primero tendrás que amarte primero, si deseas ser feliz, tontito.

A Kabuto, lentamente, comenzaron a caerle algunas lagrimas traviesas y sin dudar, abrazo a la pelirosada. Itachi, quien los observaba con una sonrisa, agregó – Que sabiduría, señorita Haruno.

Sakura, aun sosteniendo a Kabuto, se carcajeo – Debería emborracharme más seguido – Lo miro, atrevidita – Así tal vez te sacarías más besos. – Se carcajeo con fuerza al ver la reacción sonrojada de Itachi, quien estaba aun con los recuerdos palpables de los labios de la Haruno. – Ahora, hay otra cosa más…

Ambos chicos la miraron, intrigados – ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura se agarro el estomago – ¡El baño! – Sakura se tapó la boca, corriendo hacia la busca del sanitario femenino.

Corriendo desesperada por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de algunos divertidos espectadores, hasta que dio con un baño y entro corriendo, abriendo el primer cubículo vacío que vio y comenzando a lanzar su cena.

– ¿Sakura, estás bien? – Balbuceo Kabuto, mirándola tímidamente desde la entrada del baño – Ah, Itachi, ¡espera! – Intento susurrar el peliplateado pero el Uchiha ya estaba dentro del lugar.

Sin importarle el mal olor o las miradas de las demás chicas, Itachi se abrió paso hasta el cubículo de Sakura, agachándose a su lado y tomando el cabello de la muchacha, mientras daba suaves caricias en la espalda de ella.

– Ya, ya va a pasar – Susurraba suavemente el muchacho, mientras ella vomitaba.

– Odio esto… – Sollozo Sakura, ante el mal sabor y la sensación, mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas involuntarias que caían en sus mejillas – No me mires, Ita – Gruño, pero el chico le acomodo el cabello detrás de las orejas y la ayudo a levantarse para limpiarse la cara sucia.

– No somos pervertidos, lo juramos – Se disculpaba Kabuto nervioso, ante cualquier chica que salía del lugar, quedando el baño casi desértico.

Itachi se movió por el lugar, buscando papel y cuando lo encontró, se lo tendió a Sakura – Toma – Ella ni lo miro, sonrojada hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

– Gracias – Balbuceo, lavándose la cara y secándose con el papel. Pero, entonces, un suave sollozo hizo el eco por el lugar – ¿Ah?

Itachi, también escuchando el débil sonido, dio una sonrisa traviesa – Un fantasma, tal vez – Dijo, causando temblores en Sakura y Kabuto.

– ¡No digas eso! – Gritaron ambos, uniéndose en un abrazo, buscando protección, ante la mirada divertida de Itachi.

Pero, sin detenerse, los suaves llorosos continuaban y provenían de algún cubículo cerrado. Sakura, guiada por la curiosidad y la adrenalina, comenzó a avanzar a pesar de los quejidos de Kabuto sobre no dejarlo solo.

– ¿Hola? ¿Ahí alguien allí? – Sakura se agacho al suelo, viendo que el cubículo del fondo era el único que mostraba los tacones de una chica.

– ¡Déjame sola! – Grito la chica, causando que Kabuto comenzara a moverse desesperado.

– ¡AH, ES UN FANTASMA! – Tomo a Sakura de los hombros y comenzó a moverla, desesperadamente – ¡He escuchado sobre esto, te atrae con su llanto y termina devorándote! ¡Itachi, trae sal! ¿¡Alguno sabe latín!? – Sin dudar, Itachi golpeo la cabeza de Kabuto, logrando calmar su atropello de palabras –. Era lo que necesitaba, gracias.

Pero, Sakura permanecía pegada al cubículo y llevaba un semblante pensativo – ¿Sakura, que sucede? – Pregunto Itachi, siendo abrazado por Kabuto, quien lucía un tanto aterrado y al mismo tiempo, aprovechaba estar tan cerca del bombón de la escuela.

– ¿Karin, eres tú? – Balbuceo Sakura, pegando su oreja a la puerta del baño privado, aún escuchando unos sollozos demasiado bajos.

– ¡Te dije que te vayas, estúpida Haruno! – Contestó Karin.

– ¿Karin Uzumaki? – Cuestiono Itachi, ambos muchachos curiosos.

– ¡Lo sabía, eres tú! – Los ojos de Sakura brillaron y miraban con intensidad la puerta, como si con solo esa acción pudiera lograr que se abriera – ¿Por qué lloras?

– ¿A ti que te importa? ¡Vete, fuera!

Sakura frunció el ceño, enfadada y contestó – ¡No me voy a ir! Si no sales, voy a patear la puerta para sacarte.

– ¿¡Y ahora me amenazas!? ¡Respeta mi espacio personal!

– ¡Lo dices como si fuera una pervertida!

– ¡Hablas como una pervertida!

Sakura abrió su boca, tal como un gran cero, totalmente ofendida – ¡No soy una pervertida o una degenerada!

– Bueno… – Balbucearon ambos chicos, pensativos. Itachi recordando los besos y coqueteos, mientras que Kabuto pensaba en como la chica se pegaba como un chicle sin respetar espacios.

– ¡Ustedes cállense, no tienen voz en esta conversación!

– La Sakura borracha es toda una malvada – Asintieron ambos, viendo como la chica se crispaba peor.

Pero antes de que la chica gritara otra vez para diversión de los muchachos, la puerta del cubículo se abrió, revelando a una ofendida pelirroja sin sus gafas habituales.

– ¡Karin! – Sakura sonrió, aplaudiendo, a pesar del enfadado rostro de la Uzumaki – ¿Y tus gafas? ¿Puedes ver sin ellas?

– ¡A ti que te importa! – Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, intentando mostrarse lo más confiada del mundo del mundo, pero duro muy poco, ya que termino chocándose de cara con la pared.

– Realmente no puede ver sin sus lentes, ¿no? – Agregó Kabuto, al ver como la chica se movía perdida y tocaba las paredes para encontrar la salida.

– ¡Karin, cuidado! – La pelirroja estaba a punto de resbalarse por un trapo perdido de allí sino fuera porque Sakura intervino, atrapándola, pero ambas cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Estoy bien, no necesito la ayuda de una tonta como tú! – Intento sacarse de encima a la Haruno entre empujones ciegos, pero Sakura la abrazó con fuerza.

– Basta, Karin, detente… – Susurró suavemente, apretando la cabeza de Karin en el hueco del cuello –. Esta bien si quieres llorar, nadie va a pensar que eres débil.

Como si fuese un hechizo de convocación, las lagrimas de Karin comenzaron a brotar de manera brutal mientras soltaba sollozos agonizantes y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Sakura. Itachi y Kabuto comenzaron a moverse, desesperados, para evitar que nadie entrara por privacidad y tenderle pañuelos a la pelirroja.

– ¡SASUKE ME DEJÓ! – Lloraba Karin, soltando mocos y lagrimas por todo el vestido de Sakura.

– ¿Y lloras por un idiota? – Sakura, dulcemente, limpiaba todas las lágrimas de la Uzumaki con un pañuelo – Mucho mejor si estas lejos de él.

– ¡Pero no es solo eso! – Hipaba –. Y-yo… ¡Estoy embarazada, Sakura!

Itachi comenzó a toser con fuerza, ahogándose con su propia saliva por la sorpresa – ¿¡SERE CUÑADO!?

– ¡Pero dijo que no lo quería! – Abrazo con más fuerza a Sakura, casi ahogándola –. Me dijo cosas feas como que nunca fue serio conmigo y que no quería un bebé tonto, ¡y además…!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Perdí mis lentes! – Lloró con más fuerza – ¡Y vomito siempre, me duele la cabeza todo el día!

– ¡Ah, estúpido Uchiha! – Gritó Sakura, pero miro a Itachi con una sonrisita –. Sin ofender, Ita.

– ¡Si! ¡Estúpido Sasuke! – Balbuceo Kabuto, abrazando a ambas con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Tranquila Karin, yo me hare cargo del bebé! – Apreto los cachetes de la pelirroja con fuerza y la miró con determinacíon –. Incluso puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, ¡ya que tus padres te han echado de casa! – Fingio llanto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

La chica la miró, ceñuda, y habló como pudó – Pero mis padres no me han echado de casa, Sakura.

– Oh… – Sakura adopto una figura pensativa – Es que, en las novelas, los padres siempre terminan echándolas, ¡me han engañado!

– Pero... gracias por tu comprension – Balbuceo la pelirroja, un tanto sonrojada y jugando con su cabello, aunque fue totalmente ignorada ya que Sakura estaba más concentrada en las palabras de Kabuto, pero Itachi si pudo dectectar aquella postura de Karin.

– ¡Deberíamos quemar este lugar, así Sasuke y Orochimaru sufren! – Propuso Kabuto, macabramente.

– ¡Uhhhh, me gusta! – Sakura sonrió con maldad.

– No – Negó Itachi, golpeando a ambos en la cabeza –. Preferiría mejor irnos, ¿no les parece?

– ¡Pero… venganza! – Hizo puchero Sakura.

– Ya golpeaste a mi hermano, Sakurita – Comenzó a levantar a ambas chicas en el piso –. Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí, es tarde ya.

Todos hicieron pucheros y quejas, pero Itachi termino arrastrándolos, avanzando entre la multitud.

A pasos de la salida, Sakura logro zafarse de los brazos del Uchiha para acercarse a uno de los musculosos guardias.

– Hola, señor, no quiero molestarlo – Sonrió inocentemente –, pero resulta que un chico con cabello idéntico a una gallina, esta por allí diciendo que este lugar es horrible y esta invitando a que se vayan a un mejor boliche. Yo que ustedes, lo iría a callar antes de que se vayan sus clientes – Sakura soltó una carcajada maliciosa al ver como el par de hombres se marchaban corriendo, dispuestos a buscar a Sasuke.

– ¡Sakurita! – Itachi la tomo en brazos y la llevo fuera del lugar, donde estaban Kabuto y Karin esperándolos – No te miro por un segundo y te desapareces, eres peor que un bebé.

Sakura soltó otra risita, a pesar del enfado de él.

– Muy bien – Itachi los acomodó en una fila, a pesar de los quejidos y risitas de los tres –. Voy a llevar a cada uno a casa en mi auto, ¡pero! ¡necesito que se comporten como personas civilizadas y nada de vómitos! – Agregó, mirando especialmente a Karin y Sakura.

– ¡Sí, capitán! – Asintió Kabuto, causando que los tres hicieran una reverencia militar.

– Él es tan guapo – Cuchicheo Karin, con una sonrisa atontada, siguiendo a Itachi como niños hacia su auto.

– ¡Y es un caballero! – Agregó Kabuto, causando suspiros involuntarios en los tres a pesar de que Itachi intentaba ignorarlos.

– Yo le metí la lengua hasta la garganta – Dijo Sakura, con una tranquilidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

– ¿¡KHA!? – Chillaron los dos.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Itachi, completamente colorado, volteándose hacia ellos para mirarla con intensidad.

– ¿Qué? – Balbuceo la borracha, con inocencia – Ah, cierto. Itachi, préstame tu teléfono.

Él frunció el ceño, desconfiado – ¿Por qué?

– Necesito llamar a mis amigas – El chico asintió y se lo proporciono, dándose vuelta para sacar la alarma de su auto y empezar a guiarlos para entrar.

Sakura miro con intensidad los números, intentando recordar el teléfono de su rubia amiga para luego, intentar coordinar su cerebro para poder escribir sin equivocarse. Logró dar el supuesto número correcto y comenzó a llamar. – ¿¡Cerda!?

– _¿Cerda? ¿¡A quién le llamas cerda!? ¡Cerda su madre! _– Fue la respuesta de una mujer, antes de cortar.

– Oh, me equivoque. – Frunció el ceño, e intento como podía entrar al auto y tecleo el numero nuevamente cuando estuvo sentada en los asientos traseros – ¿¡Cerda!?

– _¿Ricky Martin? ¿O acaso eres un mafioso acosador?_

– ¡Soy yo, cerda! ¡Sakura!

– _¡Ya se que eres tú, frentona!_ – Hubo un ligero silencio – _¿¡Estuviste bebiendo, cerebro de mono!? ¡Tú voz se escucha extraña!_

– No…

– _¡Uy, te dejo cinco segundo solita y te emborrachas!_

– _¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Qué tal te portaste?_ – Gritó Temari, en la otra parte del teléfono.

– ¡Muchas cosas!

– _¡No me distraigas, Temari! ¿Por qué demonios nos llamas, frentesona?_

– ¡Ah, cierto! ¡No me vengan a buscar! – Sakura soltó una suave risita, ignorando como tres pares de ojos la miraban curiosa –. Itachi me lleva a casa.

– _¡Espera un maldito segundo! ¿Itachi?_

– ¿_¡Itachi Uchiha!?_

– _Ah, borracha pero no estúpida, la frentona_

– Ay, si – La chica se carcajeo con fuerza –. Igual también terminamos besándonos.

–_ ¿¡Qué!?_

– ¡Sakura! – Volvió a gruñir Itachi, golpeando su cabeza contra el manubrio. – ¡Solo corta de una vez!

– _¿Y qué tal besa?_

– _¿Hicieron más cosas que un beso?_

– _¿E cierto que tocas el cielo cuando lo besas?_

– _Oí un rumor de que, si besas a Itachi Uchiha, tendrás una semana de buena suerte._

– _¡Yo también lo oí! ¡La última chica que lo beso gano la lotería!_

– _¡Sakura, vas a ganar la lotería!_

– _¿Te imaginas estar casada con él?_

– Itachi dice que corté – Soltó un suave bostezo – Nos vemos mañana, chicas.

_– ¡Espera! ¡No cor-!_

Sakura tendió el celular a Itachi, quien agradeció no tener que escuchar las voces de las chicas, y encendió el auto.

– Muy bien, gente – Se volteo para mirar a todos – ¿Cuál es la dirección de sus casas?

Pero, para su horror, Sakura y Karin yacían totalmente dentro de un sueño profundo mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

**En realidad, este capitulo iba a tener mucho más contenido, pero me pareció adorable terminar en este parte. **

**Así queeeee, en el próximo episodio, ¡veremos las consecuencias de la noche! Y, además, mini spoiler, pienso meter una confesión romántica.**

**Y no solo eso, ¡se nos viene la cita con Kiba! Aunque, tomando en cuenta que el siguiente capítulo tendría nuevos líos, seguramente será el próximo del próximo capitulo la cita de Kiba.**

**Pero, ¿Qué tal les parecio? ¡Sakura se amigo con Karin y Kabuto! ¡Se enfrentó a los pervertidos y se mofó de besar a Itachi!**

**No duden en comentarme cualquier cosa, amo leerlos.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
